Bishies, Bishies Everywhere!
by LoneHowl
Summary: Three seems to be the magic number. Three years between siblings, or three years between stories. At one such time, there are a series of kidnappings, and they lead to one thing: trouble.
1. 1: Dropping In

Bishies, Bishies Everywhere  
  
Disclaimer: I have no claim to any bishi, term, or anime/manga that appears in this story unless otherwise specified.

M: And there you have the reason you are called the dictionary.

You wanna spend the next 5 hours in my room, Malik?

M: NO!

Anyone else?

Muses: all 25 muses look terrified

* * *

"Gah, it is so BORING around this place! No email, no new movies, everything is reruns! No new books, booster packs haven't restarted yet, and I can't even find any new updates! What IS it with spring vacation that makes this place to boring?!" I yelled. 

My name is Megan, my nickname at school is Bob2 (inside joke, dun ask). I just turned 13 last September (its currently 2004) and I am an all- American, ramen-eating, bishi-loving fangirl. And I am currently very pissed off at the world for not having anything new.

"Gah, I hate it when I have writers block and there's nothing to get inspired from! I—" I was cut off from my rant when my computer bleeped at me. See, my IMs are moos, my buddy list is a cash register, and my email is a bleep. BLEEP. YOU HAVE MAIL.

"Um... Ok..." I walked to my computer and sat down. Out of habit, I reached over for my duffel bag that was right next to my desk. I keep it there because I read a Bishi World story once; yes, that glorious story by our idol Songwind; and kept it there for emergencies. It had the floppies that have my poetry and stories on them, the CDs that have my pictures on them, my digital camera, a weeks' worth of Caramello Bars, instant ramen, and lemon Altoids, any and all mangas that I have, a hat, two changes of clothes, a bathing suit, and a brush and toothbrush. Well, I put it in my lap and opened my inbox. I had a grand total of 16 emails.

"Oh, come ON, even the SPAMERS are on vacation!" I said. I opened the window and looked. "Spam, junk, crap, shit, crap, spam, shit, junk, crap, spam, spam, link, junk, crap, shit, spam. Hello? A link?" I said. Curious, I opened the email totally. There was no sender or subject. My heart started to speed up. The mail had a banner on it that said "Bishonen" in huge letters and had a silver and black ball next to it.

Ignoring the whole big message, I had it memorized anyway, I scrolled down to the blue link that said "Make Me a Trainer!" "Oh my god! This is so cool!" I cried. I was alone in the house, so nobody would bother me. Quickly, I forwarded the email to my friends Alex "Lil Bob" and Haley "Leader Bob". Ya know, just in case they didn't get one.

I picked up my bag and slipped on some sneakers. Pausing for a second, I took a pair of chopsticks and put them into my pocket and slipped a CD of other relevant documents into the bag. I sat down again and clicked the link. Nothing happened. "What the hell? This piece of crap!" I went to hit my monitor, but when my hand got within 4 inches of the screen is froze. I couldn't move. I tried to smile, but couldn't. Duh. That was when I blacked out.  
  
"Hello... Wake up... Hey, newbie..." a voice came through my head. "Gah... How tall was the tree I landed in and how many branches did I hit on the way down?" I asked rhetorically. "C'mon, I want to get you to Orientation. Do you know where you are?" The person, girl, asked. She had shoulder-length red hair and bright blue eyes. I could tell by her outfit that she was a hard-core Yu Yu Hakusho fan like me. She had on cargo jeans with pictures of the Reikai Tantei on them, sneakers and a black shirt that said "Tell me, what does it feel like to live in a constant haze of stupidity?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Bishi world, most likely just outside of Epoh City."

"Wow. I'm Kathrine, but call me Kat."

"I'm Megan. YYH fan?"

"Yep."

"Hi-kun?"

"Definitely."

"Kura-san?"

"Duh."

"Ice-dude?"

"Naturally."

"So just how tall IS the hottie beefcake with his hair?"

"Five foot four with-"

"Four foot ten without."

"Yep, that sounds right."

"Fanfics?"

"Read them all the time."

"Write 'em."

"C'mon, let's go. It's obvious that you want to get your own Hi-kun."

"Damn straight." We started to walk.

"So, what bishies do you have so far?" I asked.

"I have Youko Kurama, Hiei, Touya, Suzaku, Yusuke, Toushin, Shuichi..." Kat trailed off.

"So, basically every cute one known to the series?"

"Yep. Then I have Inu-chan and Sessho-sama, Miroku, Kagome, Sango..."

"The useful ones and the two brothers are FINE..."

"True. And Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, Malik, Kaiba..."

"All duelists, two of which are SUPER hot."

"Kenshin, Sano..."

"Yummy goodness..."

"Duo..."

"Glompable shinigami-ness."

"Hotohori-sama and Tamahome"

"Wait, I know those names... They're from... Fushigi Yuugi! That's it!"

"And the one and only, the embodiment of Elvin gorgeousness, the master archer himself, Legolas Greenleaf, Crown Prince of Mirkwood!"

"Leggie-kun! KAWAII! Dammit, HE'S the reason I watched Lord of the Rings in the first place! And he deserves every one of those titles!"

"I know, isn't he dreamy? Look, there's Epoh now."

"Good. I wanna get my Dex and things quick. I already know most of the rules... I think..."

"Really? You're the first newbie I've helped that's said that. How old are you anyway?"

"Cool. I'm 13 and damn proud of it. Hey, wait for me? I kinda sorta wanna get your Dex number to keep in touch?"

"Sure, it shouldn't be more than ten minutes anyway. Besides, Hiei needs his katana fixed because he broke it again and Kurama needs more rose seeds."

"Since when does he ever run out?! I mean, I thought he had a few and used them multiple times!"

"That's what I thought too, until he came up to me and asked where the nearest garden shop was and that he needed more rose seeds."

"Strange... Well, see ya in about ten minutes." I walked into the Orientation Building. The inside wasn't much. It was kinda like a doctor's office lobby. There were only three other people in there, all girls. Two of them I knew. Both had brown hair and blue eyes (AN: sorry if I get that wrong, guys!). One was shorter than the other and the other was about a quarter of an inch shorter than me. It was Haley and Alex, Alex being shorter. We looked at each other and at the same time said, "Greetings, Bob(s)!" I ran over to where they were sitting and sat down with them. "You got my mail?!" I said.

"No I got my own!" Alex said.

"I got the forwarded one." Haley put in.

"Hey, at least we all got here. I said I'd forward it if I got it." I replied. "So, how much longer before the guy brings us in?"

"The lady said about ten minutes, but that was fifteen minutes ago." Alex said. "He must have a big group. I guess we were last to arrive."

"Oh, well. The smaller, the better. If it's just us, then we'll be in and out in five minutes flat." Haley said. That was when the group came out of the room. Alex was right; there were almost fifteen people there, most of them girls. "Are you girls it? Well, come on in." Professor Dion motioned for us to enter.

The room was small; it looked like it could only hold about two dozen people. We all took seats in the front row. The professor went to the front.

"Welcome. You are currently in the world of Bishonen. I trust you all know what a Bishonen is?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Now, before I go any farther, would anyone here like to go home? Be warned, if you go, there's no coming back." He said. The girl who came with us raised her hand. She looked absolutely terrified. "Very well then." The professor threw a black and silver ball into the air. "Come out, Botan." Botan appeared in a flash of light. Alex and Haley looked at me. THEY didn't know Botan like I did, but they knew that I hated her from all of my rants. I was clenching and unclenching my fists. I was doing my best not to express my hatred and at the most giving Botan a death- glare that would make Hiei or Kai proud. Botan slightly flinched and led the girl out. My hatred subsided.

"Ok, then. Now, you were all chosen to be Bishonen Trainers. You are here to catch and train Bishonen and Bishoujo. Let me lay down the ground rules. One, DON'T go searching for Bishonen cities. Long ago, humans and Bishonen made a pact never to seek out hidden cities. If you break this pact, there's no telling what will happen to you. You Bishonen will never tell, even under torture." My friends and I nodded vigorously.

"Two. Never, NEVER catch a chibi. In our world, that's like kidnapping a five-year-old." Alex looked horrified. We called her brother a chibi so it was like him getting taken. "You may not capture a chibi unless their parents give you permission." We gulped and nodded.

"Three. Never leave your Bishonen more than three miles away from you. They will go mad and die. Three miles is the maximum distance and for only two days, got it?" At this, my eyes widened. I would never, EVER make my bishies go mad!

"Four. To capture a Bishonen or Bishoujo, use a Bish Ball. It's kind of like that show Pokemon. And before you ask, yes, they can break free." Nobody moved this time.

"That's all the rules, I think. If you will line up over here, I'll take a blood sample and make your Bish Balls." Dion motioned to a machine. He went to a cabinet and pulled out three brown leather belts. Haley stepped up first. She held out her arm and the professor pulled out a needle. She looked scared at the needle. If she had her way, there would be no needles in either world, at all, ever. She looked away and we could see little tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She still took the needle so she wouldn't look like a wuss. After the needle was filled with blood, he put it into a space in the machine and put the belt into another spot. There was a whirring sound and the belt came out a different spot with about twenty Bish Balls on it. Haley took the belt and put it on.

I went next. I held out my own arm and looked away. "Come on, Meg, it's just like a shot!" Alex said.

"I. Hate. Needles." I said tensely. I felt a slight pinch in my arm and a little tug. I looked and the whirring sound started again. I was handed a belt like Haley's. I don't know why, but a feeling in my head told me to put it on. I did so and it felt so much better than before, like the belt was always supposed to be there. Alex went last. After she got her belt, we stood there. "Well, aren't you going to leave?" Dion asked us.

"What about our Bish Dex?" Alex said.

"Oh, that's right!" Dion went into his pockets and pulled out three Dexes. All were black with the words 'Bish Dex' painted on the front in silver. "These are phones, maps, and encyclopedias of all known Bishonen and Bishoujo. You will need to program your name and other information into them yourself. It will automatically record all Bishonen you catch. You have two weeks to catch one or you are automatically taken back to the real world. Now you may leave!" We practically ran out the door.

* * *

What can I say? I've loved Bishonen ever since YYH came out. Hiei was the first guy I ever labeled as a Bishonen.

R&R!

-LoneHowl, "I howl away from my pack."


	2. 2: Leaving Town

We stopped outside the Orientation Building. We found a bench and sat down. I opened my Dex.

"Property of?" It asked in a feminine voice.

"Megan." I replied.

"Property of Megan?"

"Yes."

"Age?"

"Thirteen."

"Property of Megan, age thirteen, status no Bishonen, two weeks to catch one, correct?"

"Yes." Alex and Haley were programming theirs as well. Alex was having a little trouble.

"Property of no, no, Alexandria?"

"No, property of Alexandria."

"Property of Alexandria?"

"Yes."

"Age?"

"Um, fourteen."

"Error. Choose an existing number, please."

"Age fourteen!"

"Property of Alexandria, age fourteen, status no Bishonen, two weeks to capture one, correct?"

"Yeah." After that fiasco, we went to the supply store. We were able to get our supplies without anything big happening (Alex: "Hey we get this stuff free? I didn't know that!" Haley: "Dumbass, the stuff is free to newbies! I thought we covered that before!") I got a new backpack and transferred all my stuff from my duffel to it. We got up and went to the edge of town.

"So where to next?" Haley asked. I opened my Dex to the map feature. "InuYasha to the south, Rurouni Kenshin to the east, Fushigi Yuugi in the west, and Yu-Gi-Oh to the north. Beyond those are Yu Yu Hakusho, Kingdom Hearts, Legacy of Kain, and Beyblade. After that is Magic Knights Rayearth, Ranma 1/2, and a lot of others that I'm to lazy to name. I say we head south." (AN: I know NOTHING about Legacy of Kain. Bare with me here. My friend is gonna type a side story and post it. It will be up there. Hopefully. ¬¬)

"I want north!" Alex whined.

"And there's no way in hell I'm passing up going west for Legacy of Kain." Haley yelled.

"Fine. Let's trade Dex numbers and crap so we can keep in touch. Human contact sounds good, right?" I replied.

"Right." They said at the same time. We all opened up our Dexes.

"I want to save Dex numbers." I commanded.

"Whose Dex?" it replied.

"The number is..." I trailed off. Haley piped up,

"I made mine 4567."

"Right, 4567 under Haley."

"Number 4567, Haley?"

"Yes."

"Number stored."

"And..." Alex put in,

"I wanted mine to be 3243."

"3243 under Alexandria."

"Number 3243, Alexandria?"

"Yes."

"Number stored." I closed my Dex. I noticed Alex and Haley looking at me. It took me a second to realize why.

"Oh... number's... Lemme think! 2590." Haley got it, no problem. Alex had to argue with it again.

"Uh...2590."

"Error, choose an existing number."

"2590!"

"2590?"

"Yes. Under, um, Megan."

"2590, um, Megan?"

"No! 2590 under Megan!"

"2590, Megan?"

"Yes."

"Number stored." Alex just glared at the device. "Technology hates me, I hate technology." She said.

"Better not say that around a Kaiba or a Heero. Their LIVES revolve around technology." Haley and I said at the same time. I looked at her.

"And you would know that...How?" I said.

"After all your rants, how could I not?" she replied.

"Well, we part here. As soon as you get your first Bishi, call one of the others." I said. Haley and Alex nodded.

"Go in peace, Bobs!" we all said in unison. Then we went our separate ways.

---Three days. Three days in the InuYasha territories and not a single Bishonen in sight. I was getting pissed.

"Gah, I wanna get a Bishi! I-" I whined when my Dex signaled an incoming call. I jumped.

"Phone call from Bishonen Trainer Alex, age fourteen, status one Bishonen." Curious, I opened my Dex.

"I'll take the call." I commanded. The vid-screen flickered to life to show Alex's face. From the look of it, she just had the best moment of her life.

"Megan,IwenttotheYuGiOhterritoriesandittookmetwodays,butIcaughtJoey!" she said really quickly.

"BREATHE, ALEX, BREATHE!" I commanded.

"I. Caught. The. Joey. Wheeler." She said slowly.

"Good for you. I haven't seen hide, hair, or Fire Rat Fur fiber of any Bishi and my feet are killing me from all the walking. I've been on almost constant adrenaline, so I've jumped at every little noise. I'd better find a Bishi soon, I only have... eleven days left!"

"Um...Meg..."

"And I wanna stay, so-"

"Meg..."

"WHAT?!"

"Look behind you..."

* * *

Ha! Cliffy! -looks at empty reviewer room- ...Yep, nobody... -hangs head and sweatdrops- figures...

Ah, well... R&R, people! All flames will be used to melt my old crayons so I can play with the hot wax.

-LoneHowl, "I howl away from my pack."


	3. 3: Catching a Bishi

AAAIIIEEEEEEEEE! -jumps with joy- I GOT A REVIEWER! -hands Shattered two cyber cookies-

Shattered: Yes, I CAN end it there. I've always wanted to do a cliffy, and that seemed like the best place to do one. Beacuse you were my first real reviewer (sorry, Al, you're already here!) you get a part! just give me a small bio in a review along with waht Bishies you want to catch.

READ ON!

* * *

Last time:

"I. Caught. The. Joey. Wheeler." She said slowly.

"Good for you. I haven't seen hide, hair, or Fire Rat Fur fiber of any Bishi and my feet are killing me from all the walking. I've been on almost constant adrenaline, so I've jumped at every little noise. I'd better find a Bishi soon, I only have... eleven days left!"

"Um...Meg..."

"And I wanna stay, so-"

"Meg..."

"WHAT?!"

"Look behind you..."

* * *

"Meg..."

"WHAT?!"

"Look behind you...."

"Why?"

"...Fluffy..." Alex whispered. I whipped around. Sesshomaru was standing behind me. THE Sesshomaru. Lord of the Western Lands. Wielder of the Tenseiga and user of the Poison Flower Claw.

Without thinking, I grabbed a ball and threw it at him. He was surprised at this sudden action, I think, because he didn't try to dodge. The ball hit him and it fell to the ground. It shook a little and then stayed still. I stared at it a moment.

"...You just caught Sessy, THE Sessy." Alex said. I nodded mutely and picked up the ball.

"I'll call you back." I said after I found my voice again. "K. Bye!" Alex waved and turned off her Dex. I looked at the Ball for another second when it shook in my hand. I threw it into the air.

"Come out, Sesshomaru!" The ball opened and Sesshomaru materialized. He lifted his right arm and smoothed out his outfit. I was torn between recalling him until I could cope with being a trainer and glomping him. I settled for staring with my mouth wide open. That was when my Dex beeped.

"Bishonen registered. Sesshomaru from InuYasha. Lord of the Western Lands of the Feudal Era, he is the older son of InuTaisho and half-brother to the hanyou, InuYasha. He will never admit this willingly, though, for he thinks it to be an insult to his power. He uses the Tenseiga, the Sword of Life, but wants the Tetsusaiga from his brother. His main attack is the Poison Flower Claw. Sesshomaru, nickname?" This brought me out of my staring.

"Sesshomaru, nicknames are Fluffy, Sessho-sama, and Sessy." I said, still gaping.

"I do hope you don't stare at me all day." Sesshomaru said. "...Hold that thought, Sessy." I said, rummaging around in my bag. "Success!" I cried, holding up a very battered-looking Volume 2 of InuYasha and a newer looking Volume 7.

"And what, pray tell, will you do with that book?" Sesshomaru asked. I turned to page 68 where it shows the first body shot of him.

"Show you that. Oh and..." I turned to page 188. "...To show you this page. It explains why you would never have been able to use the Tetsusaiga ANYWAY. I think the Tenseiga better, though." I thought about what I said for a second then added quickly, "No offense to any Inu-chan out there!" Sesshomaru was looking at me in a strange way. "WHAT?!" I said.

"You're not glomping me." He said shortly. I realized the truth of his words and ran up to him. I paused and then hugged him hard.

"SESSY, SESSY, SESSY, SESSY, SESSY!" I cried as I hugged him. "Did you know that you count as a Bishonen and a Seibutsu?!" I said. Sesshomaru looked surprised, but he didn't reply. Then I noticed he had his left arm. "YAY! YOU STILL HAVE YOUR ARM!" I yelled as I let him go.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked. I showed him page 178 where it shows InuYasha slicing off Sesshomaru's left arm, er, leg/paw/thing. Sesshomaru growled softly. Damn, does he sound creepy growling like that! He reached for the manga, but I pulled it away.

"No. This is the only copy of this volume that I have and you can NOT destroy it." I put the manga away and looked at the sky. The sun was staring to set. I looked at Sesshomaru.

"Wanna help me set up camp? It's getting dark and I kinda don't like wandering around at night." I said. Sesshomaru didn't respond. I sighed and turned on the chibi eyes. "Pleeeeeeease, Sessho-sama? Please, please, pleeeeeeease? I won't make you stay in the Bish Ball if you don't want to..." I said. I could tell he was starting to crack. His eyes were getting softer. I looked him in the face and unleashed the ultimate weapon. The lip and the pout. "Hmph, my own Bishi won't help me. Oh, well, I guess I'll get all the food I cook tonight..." There I paused. "If I can get a fire going..." I turned my back to him.

"Don't do that." He said. Curious, I turned back to him.

"Why? Normally it works."

"...Because you sound like Rin. That's why. I will help you set up camp." He said. I decided not to ask why that bothered him so much. While I set up two bedrolls, Sesshomaru went out and got firewood and started a fire. I took out the capsule for the refrigerator and opened it.

"Sessy, what do you want for dinner? If it's anything Japanese that's not ramen, you will need to make it yourself. I can't make foreign food for squat. Unless you want American food..." I said. I thought I heard an arrogant voice say 'But she has ramen—' 'Osuwari!' 'Onna!' in the distance. Sesshomaru's ears twitched slightly. I gave a small grin.

"I'll try your...American food." Sesshomaru replied. I rummaged around in the appliance for a minute or so and pulled out sticky rice and chicken broth. I put them into a pot and started to boil them. While they were heating, I brought out a couple bowls and chopsticks from a storage cap. Thinking for a second, I pulled out some pre-cooked chicken and heated it up. The rice was done so I added the chicken to it. I put some of the chicken rice into each bowl and handed one to Sesshomaru along with a pair of chopsticks.

"There. It's American, if just slightly." I said. I picked up my own chopsticks and was about to start eating when Sesshomaru stopped me. "

You're holding your chopsticks wrong." He said to me. I blushed when he said that. He set his bowl down and reached over to me. "You are supposed to hold them like this." He took my hands and moved my fingers, being careful not to hurt me with his claws, so I was holding the chopsticks like he was. I wasn't paying much attention. All I knew was that he was touching me.

'_Oh...my...god... He's touching me... He's friggin TOUCHING my HAND!_' I thought. I blushed harder.

"Th-thanks, Sessho-sama." I stuttered out. I stared hard at my rice to avoid looking at him. If I looked, I would have blushed like a cherry. We finished the meal in silence. I put my bowl into an empty storage cap and Sesshomaru did the same. I sat on my bedroll and stared into the fire. Fire always fascinated me. Sorta. Sesshomaru came and sat down next to me. It took all of my will power not to blush. Unconsciously, I slowly leaned on his right shoulder (he was on my left side). I stared at the fire for a bit longer and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

There! Another chapter! Anyone who reviews gets a cyber brownie and if the other two reviewers review for this chapter, the get a brownie and a cookie!

R&R!

-LoneHowl


	4. 4: Meeting a Friend

Shattered: You're right, but not the way you think you are. Katsuya-no-koibito is already in the story. Kaiba huggle if you can figure out who she is. ;

Disclaimer for chap 2&3: I-no-own-,-you-no-sue. There. I said it.

* * *

I woke up late at night and by the digits on my glowey watch, it was about two in the morning. I muttered something about stupid natural noises and rolled over. I fell asleep within two minutes. (AN: this has happened many, MANY times before. I wake up at like one or two, look at my clock, roll over, and fall back asleep in a minute flat.)  
  
---  
  
I woke up when it was light out. I looked at my watch to see it was near nine. Deciding that I slept in late enough, I got up. I was just getting my shoes on when I heard something behind me.

"Do all human girls sleep as soundly as you?" I jumped.

"Don't DO that! I hate it when people scare me like that!" I yelled at Sesshomaru. He smirked. I decided right away that I didn't like that smirk.

He put out the fire and I put away the bedrolls. I sat on a log and tried to brush out my tangled hair. I swore when I hit a knot in it and began to literally tear at the knot.

"Damn this rat's nest... I hate my hair like this... I need to get it cut..." I threw down the brush. "Gah, I give up! My hair hates me!" I was about to get up when Sesshomaru sat down behind me. I felt tugs in my hair and I felt his claws gently working out the huge knot. After a minute or so, he got back up. I ran the brush through one more time to find that the huge knot was gone. On impulse, I ran and hugged Sesshomaru.

"Thank you SO much, Sessy!" I said. I hugged him harder.

"Stop that. You sound like Rin." He said. I let him go but decided not to ask why he didn't want to be reminded of the Rin he knew.

"Sorry for falling asleep on you last night, Sessho-sama. I was more tired than I thought." I said.

"It's a usual occurrence. Rin used to do that all of the time." He waved off my apology. I packed up my things and took out my Dex.

"Call: Haley." I commanded. _Ring... ring... ri-_

"Who are you and why are you calling me this early?" Haley's face appeared on the vid-screen.

"Greetings, Leader Bob. It is currently 9:23. Get up already."

"Greetings, Bob2. I am up."

"You know how in our IMs, we had the cyber Bishies?"

"Yeah."

"You remember who the second to go small was?"

"Yeah." I didn't say anything; I just had on my otaku grin.

"You...CAUGHT..."

"Yep." I turned to Sesshomaru. "Sessy, come say hello to my friend."

"Very well." Sesshomaru walked over and looked into the screen.

"Hello." The he walked to a tree and sat down cross-legged in front of it. It took all of my will power not to run over and squeeze the air out of him for being so god damn hot.

"Does he ever listen to you?"

"Haley. He helped me set up camp, he actually ate my cooking, he let me fall asleep on him, and this morning, he helped me brush out my hair. He tells me not to whine at him because it reminds him of Rin. I won't ask him why, though, because I think it brings back bad memories."

"...Sesshomaru did all of this? WITHOUT COMPLAINT?!"

"Well, he scared the crap outta me when I woke up this morning. So, you catch any Bishies yet?"

"No, not yet. I went to Trigun instead of Legacy of Kain, though."

"For Vash?"

"Yeppers!" Haley paused and looked away from her Dex screen. "Hold that thought." She put her Dex dawn and from the angle she was at, I could tell she spotted a Bishi. From the look on her face, it was a really cute one. 'Cute' with a capital 'C'. She threw a Bish Ball and in the background I could hear a 'Yipes!' and a small thud as the occupied ball hit the ground. A second later, Haley picked up the Dex and I could see the now-still ball in her hand and a box of donuts in the background. Donuts? That could only mean one thing...

"I. Caught. Vash. The. Stampede!" she said happily. She let him out of his ball and did the one thing that I didn't expect her to do, at all, ever, in all my life. She glomped him to the ground.

"Um... I'll meet you in...Entruvio City. It's just outside the limits of the Yu Yu Hakusho territory. Alert Lil Bob of the location."

"Ok, I'm near there anyway. Well, talk to you later. Goodbye, Bob2!" Haley let go of Vash and closed her Dex. I commanded my own to end the call and closed it as well. I put it away and sat next to Sesshomaru.

"How are you going to get to Entruvio City from here, Oh Wonderful Trainer?" he asked me with his eyes closed. I almost rolled my eyes. '_Good question, Sessy. Damn, you look hot like that... Maybe we can get there by way of twenty foot tall dog demon..._' I mused mentally.

"Oh, maybe you could take me?" I said in a sweet tone. He opened one of his eyes and looked at me. I blushed.

"I don't know the way there." He said simply. '_As though that will ruin my plans... Oh, no, Sessy... This just makes it better..._' I thought.

"Tell ya what. You get me to the borders of the territories closest to the city and I get us from there since I have a map. Deal?" I said. Seeing that he was still a little reluctant I added, "It would get you away from all the Inu-chans around here."

"Yes, I would like to get away from that baka of a half-brother that I have." He got up, stepped back and proceeded to transform into the twenty foot tall dog. I just stood and watched. As he finished, my eyes widened.

"That... was AWSOME!" I yelled. Sesshomaru kneeled down so I could get on. I ran over and after a bit of struggling, was able to get onto his back. He got back up and waited. After about a minute, I realized he was waiting for directions. "Oh, sorry. Go south for about..." I checked the map, "Four miles and then west for another six."

I put the map away and had just enough time to grab Sesshomaru's fur before he took off. I was just barely able to keep my eyes open for the ride. I could see trees and other landforms shooting by as we passed. '_We have GOT to do this with Alex and Haley._' I thought.

I was forced to hold on tighter as Sesshomaru changed directions. It was then I realized that I was really here. I was really a Trainer.

'_And I'm gonna milk this for all its worth._'

Sesshomaru slowed down and stopped in a clearing in the woods. Jumping off his back, I opened the map and tried to get a lock on where we were. Sesshomaru transformed back into his regular hot self.

Glancing at our surroundings, I figured out that we were on the west side of the territories and that Entruvio was about half a mile to the east.

I was about to start off when I heard something. It sounded like people arguing. Motioning for Sesshomaru to follow me, I started off through the trees. Coming to a clearing, I found a girl yelling at a guy. Looking a little more carefully, I saw that it was another Trainer, whining at her Miroku.

* * *

There. That's all I had written before I joined, so now it's all from my mind from this point.

R&R

Reviewers get a huggle from their favorite Bishi. You have to tell me who, though. .


	5. 5: Being Found

Ok, to the person who asked about the Hiei facts: it said right in the show how tall he is without his hair. I think it was either Koto or Juri. I did a little guessing about his hair length.

To Shattered: Nope, but you get the huggle anyway!

Disclaimer for any and all chapters missed: I no own, you no sue.

Warning: stronger language than usual used in this chapter.

* * *

Coming to a clearing, I found a girl yelling at a guy. Looking a little more carefully, I saw that it was another Trainer. I was about to turn around when she looked over. I heard something that sounded like a really high 'Ooooooh, SHINY!' Sesshomaru winced.

The girl took her attention away from her Miroku and ran over to us. When she got over to us, she started to bounce around me, apparently looking for the shiny object. She stopped and poked one of my earrings, evidently finding what she was looking for. She suddenly stopped her investigation and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. I like shiny things. My name is Reesa. My bishies are Techno Freak and Hentai, more commonly known as Kaiba and Miroku. And... Who are you?"

"Techno Freak... Appropriate." Kaiba glared at me. "I'm Megan. I just got here a few days ago. I only have Sessy right now." Reesa looked at Sesshomaru and did a double take, as if she had just noticed him.

"Dude, how did you catch him?!"

"Would you believe me if I said that he walked right up to me?"

"No." I said nothing. Suddenly, I heard a sound from behind me. Spinning around, I pulled out a Ball. I whipped the Ball that the Bishonen. It hit him at a surprising speed. Personally, I blame my brother for that. I always throw stuff at him. Back to the Bishonen.

I watched as the Ball hit the ground and shook. It shook once... twice... three times... four times?! And then it stopped. My Dex beeped.

"Bishonen registered. Urameshi Yusuke from Yu Yu Hakusho, Stage San."

"Shit." I mumbled.

"This Bishonen is very powerful and almost always breaks out of the Ball thrown. He is known for his street fighting style and his bad attitude. He is the strongest of the Tantei, closely followed by Jaganshi Hiei—"

"Hell yea." I said.

"—And Youko Kurama. Having been killed twice during the course of the anime, he knows very well what it feels like to be on the receiving end of fatal injuries. Normally using his fists in battle, he decapitates first and asks questions later. His main attack is the Rei Gan or Spirit Gun. His friend and rival is Kuwabara Kazuma. He cuts school and gets into gang fights almost every day in the Ningenkai. His hotheaded-ness and arrogance gets him into a lot of trouble, but he does have a heart and is able to get himself out of it afterwards. Urameshi Yusuke, nicknames?"

"That was a lot of info on just one Bishi." Reesa commented.

"No nicknames." I commanded. I closed the Dex. "I agree, Ressa. So how did I catch him if he breaks out of the Balls?" I wondered. "Ah, to hell with it." I tossed the Ball into the air. "Come on out, Yusuke." The Ball opened and with a flash, Yusuke stood in front of me.

"Hey, who are you?! And why did you catch me?!"

"I'm your Trainer and if you want food, you'll listen to me. I caught you because you scared me and it's my reaction to throw something at whatever scares me. Now, be quiet, I have a call to make." The last comment was made to all the people and Bishies in the area. I took out my Dex again. It was then it signaled an incoming call.

"Incoming call from Trainer Alexandria, status: three Bishonen. Receive call?" Startled, I jumped.

"Yeah, take the call." The vid-screen turned on. "What?"

"I called because I caught two new bishies!" Alex said in a high-pitched way.

"Who and who?"

"Duke and..."

"And?"

"...AncientEgyptianPharaohYami!" The last phrase took a second for my brain to react. I swear; the whole forest could have heard my shout.

"YOU CAUGHT THE HUGGABLE LEATHER-CLAD PARAOH?!" I screamed at her. She smirked.

"Yep." I smirked back.

"I guess you wouldn't care you I just caught then, huh?"

"Who?"

"Take a look." I turned my Dex screen to Yusuke. Even from behind it, I could hear Alex's high-pitched scream that was louder than my own.

"WHERE ARE YOU, WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN, AND WHY THE -FUCK- DID YOU NOT TELL ME?!"

* * *

Yeah, yeah, evil place to stop.

Ok, sorry for the shortness. I'm trying to decide, should I bring a chibi into this or just have them go straight to Entruvio? A little help here?!

-LoneHowl


	6. 6: Building the Team

Disclaimer: No own, no sue.

See note at the bottom about the shortness. Sorry about shortness! -.-()

* * *

"WHERE ARE YOU, WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN, AND WHY THE -FUCK- DID YOU NOT TELL ME?!" I slowly turned the screen back to myself. 

"Alexandria Elizabeth! You did not just swear at me! Do you KNOW how wrong it sounds from you?!" (AN: she never swears, that's why!)

"YOU'RE NOT A YUSUKE NO OTAKU, DAMMIT! HOW DID YOU GET HIM!?"

"Complete and utter accident. So how did you get Yami?"

"...One of my cards blew away and he caught it. I threw the Ball before he could run."

"...Not like him. Let alone Yusuke basically walked up behind me."

"Like Sessho-sama?"

"Exactly. Meet me and Haley in Entruvio City."

"Ok. Bye." She ended the conversation. I turned back to Reesa and her Bishonen. There was a moment of silence, and then Reesa brought up a very good question.

"So, Yusuke, why the hell DID you walk right into our little clearing?" Yusuke cringed, as if he was dreading this question, which he probably was.

"My brother ran off. I was trying to find him." He said after some hesitation.

"Brother...?" I asked.

"Yeah, my younger foster brother. A Hiei." My eyes widened.

"You just said..."

"Said what?"

"Back home, I was THE biggest Hiei freak around. There was NOTHING I didn't know."

"Yeah, I'll bet." Yusuke scoffed.

"Ask me anything." I challenged.

"Sama stage, height without his hair."

"Four foot ten."

"Why did he get the Jagan?"

"To find Yukina and his lost hiruiseki that his mother had given him."

"Who threw him off of the Koorime Isle?"

"Rui."

"What's his most powerful attack?"

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame."

"What does he not like to use because it looks too much like Kuwabara's Rei Ken?"

"Sword of the Darkness Flame."

"Who was his first real close friend?"

"...You're joking, right? Any IDIOT would know that it was Kurama!"

"Why won't he tell anyone about his sister?"

"... I -LIKE- MY HEAD, THANK YOU!" Yusuke smirked.

"If you don't know it..." I sighed.

"Well, my pride is more important than my head, I suppose..." I took a deep breath. "He won't tell because he's afraid that she would reject him." I twitched. "Yeah, like that will even happen..."

"Yeah, yeah. Lastly, what was the Artifact that he stole?"

"...Sword of Darkness!" I said in a 'Duh' tone. That's when a new voice cut in.

"Bravo, you know most things about me." I froze.

"Dude, I KNOW THAT VOICE!" I whipped my head around to find the source. I looked up at the tree line.

"Otaku?" Reesa commented.

"Hell yeah." I kept scanning the trees. "Dammit, he really doesn't want to be seen!"

"Of course, baka onna. You should know that." Yusuke remarked. "Only Kurama would be able to find him." It was that comment that gave me an idea.

"Dammit, I am so STUPID sometimes!" I turned to Sesshomaru. He was sitting under a tree about ten feet away. "Sessho-sama, please tell me where Hiei is. I know you can smell him."

* * *

Ok, I need help. I hit a block. Yusuke has two brothers, a Sama Hiei and a Chibi Hiei. He's the foster child. I need help getting the chibi in there. The first two people who help me and give me a short bio will get a place in the story. Deal? 

R&R! and HELP ME!


	7. 7: Back in Town

Ok, last update before I go on a short vacation, and may I say WOW did I write a lot.

Discalimer: I'll keep this simple. -squints at paper in hand then glares at lawyers- I won't say that!

lawyers: now.

Fine. I don't own anything. This is all-- -squints at paper again- --fictional and nobody gets profit from this.

* * *

Last time:

I kept scanning the trees. "Dammit, he really doesn't want to be seen!"

"Of course, baka onna. You should know that." Yusuke remarked. "Only Kurama would be able to find him." It was that comment that gave me an idea.

"Dammit, I am so STUPID sometimes!" I turned to Sesshomaru. He was sitting under a tree about ten feet away. "Sessho-sama, please tell me where Hiei is. I know you can smell him."

* * *

Sesshomaru said nothing but closed his eyes and after a few seconds, pointed at the tree closest to me.

Yusuke went over and looked up. The branches rustled a little bit. It was so little that I almost thought it was a squirrel or something. Besides, Hiei wouldn't make any sound when he moved from tree to tree... This didn't add up...

"Y's'ke!" a small cry came from the tree. The leaves rustled more and a tiny body dropped from the branch into my Yusuke's arms. (AN: honestly, I can actually imagine this. KAWAII-NESS!!)

"Hi-chan!" Yusuke said, surprised. I moved in a little closer to see what exactly it was. It was a Chibi Hiei. "Hey, Aniisan, I found him!" The Sama Hiei dropped from the tree above Reesa. Reesa jumped back. I latched my arms behind my back. Yusuke looked at me.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Hiei is my ultimate favorite Bishonen." I said. "He's the first guy I ever labeled as a Bishonen. And he's standing only 20 FEET AWAY!" My eye started to twitch.

'_Must not throw ball... Must leave him alone... No glomping him..._' I fought to keep my otaku-ness under control. But I never was able to control myself...

My arms, against my will, grabbed a ball and threw it at the Sama Hiei. He was sucked into the ball. It shook once... twice... three times... and stopped.

"Bishonen registered. Jaganshi Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho, stage Sama. This Bishonen is mainly a loner, mainly taking company from a Kurama."

"Now there's a surprise." I said sarcastically. I cringed as Yusuke glared at me. He HAD to have learned that from Hiei...

"His Jagan gives him immense psychic powers and also enhances his youki. He was labeled as the Forbidden Child when he was the only male to be born to the Koorime race. He is half Koorime and his sister is half hi-youkai. He won't tell her that he is her brother because he's afraid that she will reject him because of his past. His most powerful attack is the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, but it is the hardest to control. Jaganshi Hiei, nickname?"

"No nickname." I commanded as I closed my Dex. The ball in my hand shook. "Oh, yeah, sorry. Come out, Hiei." Hiei appeared in a flash of light. I stared at him.

'_Did... Did I just catch HIEI?!_' I thought. Hiei glared at me.

"Dude, he glared at me, YES!" I cheered, throwing my arms into the air.

"Hn." My new Hiei said. The Chibi jumped out of Yusuke's arms.

"'Niisan, 'niisan!" he cried as he ran over to Sama Hiei. My Hiei picked up the Chibi and looked at me.

"Are you going to catch our otouto-chan too?" he asked me calmly. I gave him the 'what are you, crazy?' look.

"In case you haven't noticed, I like my head. I do NOT want to be decapitated for catching a Chibi." I said. "I kinda wanna get permission before I even THINK about it." Yusuke looked at Sama Hiei.

"You may as well, Aniisan. That way he'll be with us. We can take care of him." He said.

"Very well. I give you permission to capture our otouto-chan." I gaped at him as he put the Chibi down.

"If you're sure..." I hesitated. I took a ball out and the Chibi walked up to me. He tapped the ball and was sucked into it without a fight. My Dex beeped again.

"Bishonen registered. Jaganshi Hiei, stage Chibi. Nickname?"

"Nickname Hi-kun." I saw Hiei looking at me. "To tell you apart so you know who I'm talking to." I clarified. He nodded and disappeared into his ball. Yusuke and Sesshomaru did the same.

I turned to Reesa and her Bishonen. Miroku was looking at me strangely, but other than that, they looked semi- normal.

"Shall we go?" Reesa asked. I nodded and followed her.

"So, where are you guys going?" I asked after a few minutes.

"We're heading to Entruvio to get supplies."

"I'm going there to meet my friends."

"Cool. Hey, look, we're almost there!" Reesa pointed. I looked and saw that we were, indeed, almost there. After about five more minutes, we got to the gates. A guard stopped us.

"Dexes, ladies?" he said. I took mine out and Reesa did the same.

"Property of Trainer Megan, status four Bishonen, Chibi captured by consent of guardians." The guard nodded and let me through.

"Property of Trainer Reesa, status two Bishonen." The guard nodded again and let her in too.

"Well, where to? I mean, we have to get to a hotel or something." Reesa said to me. I nodded.

"Which one?" I said, completely clueless as to which ones where in this city.

"How about the Seijitsu no Hoshi hotel?" she suggested.

"'Star of Sincereity'? Sounds nice." I said. "Just let me call my friends to tell them." Reesa nodded and gave me directions. Then she walked off. I opened my Dex.

"Call: Haley." I commanded. _Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ri-_

"Who are you and what do you want?" she said.

"Greetings. I'm in Entruvio. Meet me at the Seijitsu no Hoshi hotel."

"Ok. My Dex said that you had four Bishies. Last I checked you only had one. Where did the other three pop up?"

"About a fifth of a mile back, all at once."

"Who, who, and who?"

"You'll see. But let me tell you one thing. He glared at me! YES!"

"Lemme guess. Starts with a 'Jagan' ends with a 'shi'."

"Dead on. Two of them!"

"WHAT?! I thought one was hard to find, but two—"

"One's not what I would call... Bishi-like yet."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

"Ok... talk to you in a bit. So it's the Seijitsu no Hoshi?"

"Yea. Find Lil Bob. I'll meet you in the lobby so we can get rooms together."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." I commanded my Dex to end the call and looked around. After following the directions that Reesa gave me, I found the hotel. It was a nice place with light blue walls with white stars inside. I went into the lobby and sat down. I waited only like two minutes before two girls walked in.

"Greetings!" I called. Their heads jerked over to where I was.

"Greetings!" came Alex's voice. I grinned. It was them! I got up and went over to them.

"So, let's see the Bishonen." Haley said to the both of us. Alex and I nodded and released our Bishies. Just as she said, Alex had Joey, Duke, and Pharaoh Yami. I released mine. There was compete silence for a minute and then—

"DUDE,IT'SYUSUKE!"

"AWW,HOWCUTE!"

"Aie, my ears..." I said jokingly, rubbing said appendages. Hi-kun stood behind Hiei, who had his hand on his sword hilt. Sesshomaru just stood there, mildly bored if the look on his face was any indication. Yusuke was slightly surprised at being glomped by a hyper short person, and was starting to lose color in his face. I noticed this.

"Alex, let my Bishi go." I said, trying to loosen her grip.

"No." she said stubbornly. Haley looked close to laughter. I turned to my last resort. The threat.

"Alex, let him go, or I won't tell you where to find one!" she immediately let him go. Haley really did burst out laughing this time. Alex pouted.

"Humph, no fair! You get the cute one!"

"So do you! He's not leather and silver clad, he's LINEN and GOLDEN clad! AND shirtless! That's what I call not fair!"

"But you have doubles!"

"Because they're brothers, idiot! I couldn't just leave one behind if he's that little!"

"...It's still not fair!"

"Oh, stop whining."

"Hey, guys," Haley cut in. "Can we actually get a room for the night now?" Alex sighed.

"Yeah, sure." We walked up to the counter.

"May I help you?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, we'd like three rooms for the night, preferably next to each other and with large windows." Haley said.

"How many Bishonen between you?"

"Um... eight." Haley responded.

"Would you like extra locks?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the Chibi..."

"Haley, she's asking if we want extra protection for Hi-kun." I said. "No, we're fine." The woman nodded and handed us each a key.

"Rooms 203, 204, and 205. Have a nice stay, girls!"

"Thanks!" Alex said.

"I call room 204!" I said, taking the key Haley had and giving her the one to 205. Alex then took that one and gave Haley the one for 203.

"205!" Alex said a split second after me. Haley rolled her eyes and motioned for us to come on.

We found our rooms easily. I took the middle room just like I said. Hiei and Hi-kun went right to the window. Yusuke flopped down on one of the beds and picked up the remote to the TV. Sesshomaru sat on the other bed. I made a beeline for the computer in the corner with my CDs in hand. I turned on the computer and logged in.

_Username: -------- _

_Password: --------- _

_Welcome, LoneHowl._

"Yes..." I said. Hi-kun came and sat on my lap to watch. I inserted the CD of my pictures. And opened the file labeled 'YYH'. Hi-kun gasped. Hiei and Yusuke came over to see what I was doing.

"So what are those?" Yusuke finally asked.

"Oh, I've been collecting pictures for years. Why?"

"Only because most of them are either Hiei or Youko."

"The two hottie beefcakes of the show. There are quite a few of you, too, Yusuke. I try not to get any of the baka." I brought up character bios that were on pictures. "I know exactly what's on these pictures. I've had these for a while." I got up. "Feel free to look at them." Yusuke took the invitation and sat down. Hi-kun jumped from my arms and went to Hiei.

"'Niisan, 'm sleepy..." he said, rubbing his eyes. Hiei picked him up and put him on his lap. Hi-kun fell asleep almost instantly. They just looked so cute together that I had to get a picture. I took out my digital camera.

_Click. _

_Beep. _

The picture was stored in my camera.Yay-ness!

* * *

There, last new chapter for the weekend. Expect a new chapter for any story by Wednesday.

JA NE!

-LoneHowl


	8. 8: Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: LoneHowl no own any bishi. LoneHowl very sad for that.

* * *

They just looked so cute that I had to get a picture. I took out my digital camera.

Click. Beep.

The picture was stored in my camera. Yay-ness! I took the plug for it out of my bag and connected it to the port in the computer.

"Up, Yusuke." I said. Said Bishonen looked at me, then the camera, then back at me before getting up. I sat down on the chair again and opened the needed file on the CD. I had the file on all of them for backup.

"What ARE you doing?" Sesshomaru had gotten up and was now watching me along with Yusuke.

"Downloading pictures..." I mumbled. After a minute or so of downloading, 150 picture files showed up, newest to oldest. Then the computer signaled a buddy signing on. I minimized the window and looked at my buddy list. Haley was the one who signed on.

Life's a game we all wanna win. Can you? says: Many greetings-es, Leader Bob.

I'm never lost. People always tell me where to go. -points downward- says: Greetings, BOB2. What do u want?

Life's a game we all wanna win. Can you? says: I have the CUTEST pic to send u.

I'm never lost. People always tell me where to go. -points downward- says: of?

Life's a game we all wanna win. Can you? says: Hiei and Hi-kun on the window, asleep.

I'm never lost. People always tell me where to go. -points downward- says: CUTE-NESS! send, SEND!

I sent Haley the picture file.

I'm never lost. People always tell me where to go. -points downward- says: O.o

Life's a game we all wanna win. Can you? says: ultimate cute-ness?

I'm never lost. People always tell me where to go. -points downward- says: ultimate cute-ness. -eats donuts- -vash steals donuts- hey! gtg, bishi complaining about hunger.

Life's a game we all wanna win. Can you? says: k. bai!

I closed the window. I yawned and looked at the clock in the room. It was 9:30.

"Ah! Yu Yu's on!" I yelled. I picked up the forgotten remote and flicked the TV on. I frantically went through channel after channel until I found Cartoon Network. (AN: no own.) I sighed happily. "Yes!" I went and pounded on the wall that was on the left side of the room, where Alex's room was. "Al, Yu Yu Hakusho! This place has cable!" I went and did the same for Haley. I heard faint words from Alex's room.

"Aw, but what about Yu-Gi-Oh?"

"That was on an hour ago, Al!"

"Oh." I turned back to the TV.

"Yay, I won't miss any episodes even though I'm not at home! And then InuYasha's on in an hour and a half..." I saw Yusuke and Sesshomaru looking at me strangely. "What? Every Saturday, 9:30 for Yu Yu Hakusho, then at 10:30 is Gundam Seed, then InuYasha, then Wolf's rain, then Witch Hunter Robin, then Big O, then Trigun, then InuYasha again. I don't really watch after Wolf's Rain, though." Yusuke still stared at me. I ignored him and turned to watch the episode. Yusuke and Hi-kun, who had woken up to my yelling, watched the show with me. Hiei dozed off on the windowsill and Sesshomaru was examining the computer. It was about half way through the show when Yusuke started to complain.

"Hey, Trainer-Girl, I'm hungry. Got anything to eat?" I sighed.

"Get me my bag, Yusuke, and you can have something." Yusuke grumbled something like 'Lazy Trainer-Girl...' and tossed my bag to me. I grabbed a pack of Altoids for myself and a Caramello bar out of it. He opened it, took a bite, looked at it, and sat down again just in time to watch himself kill Toguro on TV.

"One of Urameshi's greatest moments," I commented. Yusuke smirked before I continued, "Just before he realized that his friend was, in fact, NOT dead." Yusuke stopped grinning and glared at me.

"Did you have to do that?" he said. I smirked at him, unfazed.

"Come on, your death-glares are just not as good as Hiei's. Now, if HE glared at me," I said, pointing at said Bishonen, "I would have smiled like an idiot or taken a picture. Then again, I have the rest of my life for him to glare at me." This time, it was Hiei who glared at me. True to my words, I smiled like a complete idiot.

That's when the episode ended. Deciding not to watch the rest of the shows, I turned off the TV.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Yusuke asked.

"I'm getting tired. I'm going to bed. If you want to stay up all night, by all means, stay up all night; I won't stop you." I said. Taking off my Belt, I set it on the bed, claiming the bed as my own. Then I took my InuYasha shirt out of my bag and, seeing as it was my biggest shirt that I had, went into the bathroom to change into it. As I walked, I faintly heard Yusuke muttering to himself, "She's as mad as the old hag..."

Cheerfully, I called out to him without turning, "No, I'm not that crazy yet, Yusuke, but at the rate you keep annoying me, I will be soon!" Giggling quietly, I changed my clothes.

When I returned to the room, only Hiei and Hi-kun were still out of their Balls and they were asleep in the window. At least, I know that Hi-kun was asleep; I'm not so sure that Hiei was. I don't know HOW I could tell that Sesshomaru and Yusuke were in their Balls, I just did. Call it an instinct.

I got into the bed, set the alarm for 9 am, and turned off the lamp by the bed. I lay down on the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

-DREAM-

_I was in my room at home. Strange, I was in the Bishi World before... _

_"Meg, are you listening?" came Haley's voice. _

_"Hm, wha? No, I wasn't, what did you say?" _

_"I said; if you had to choose which of the Bishonen you liked had the best eyes, who would it be?" I started to glance around the room. Was that picture of Hiei always on the wall? _

_"Well?" _

_"Um..." When she gave me that gaze that says 'I'll force it out of you if you don't tell me, even if it comes to cutting off your Caramello supply', I yelled, "You actually expect me to CHOOSE?! I just can't do that!" Haley smirked. _

_Then Alex appeared out of the blue on my bed. Strangely, the bed's blanket had Bishi Balls as the pattern on it. 'My god, I really HAVE read that story too many times.' I thought. (AN: yes, my consciousness leaks into my sub-consciousness when I dream, so yes, I really would have thought something like that. It has happened before.) _

_"Ok, so who has the cutest ears?" she asked me and smirked. Ok, that's WAY too out of character for even Alex. She never smirks. My hands started to twitch. _

_"You know that I can't answer that either!" I yelled. _

_"Ok, then, who has the best HAIR?" she asked. _

_"Um, um, um...Um..." I started to fidget with a piece of paper what conveniently appeared in my hands. "I CAN'T CHOOSE!" I yelled. _

_"So out of all of them, who's the hottest?" Haley asked. _

_"Hiei." I said at once. _

_"And how—" Alex started to say before she was cut off by a loud beeping sound._

-END DREAM-

I groaned and sat up. I felt around for my glasses and I could see Yusuke's blurry form stretching. A flash of red light told me that Sesshomaru was awake as well.

"Ih, turn it off..." I mumbled, putting the pillow over my head after my failed attempt to find my glasses and turn the clock off myself.

BEEP, BEEP.

"Turn it off, dammit..." I muttered.

BEEP, BE—

"Ah, thanks, whoever you are..." I sighed and rolled over, fully intending to fall back asleep for another hour.

"Oh, no you don't." Yusuke's voice said. The covers on the bed flew off, at least that's what it felt like, they were yanked off so fast.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEP!" I shrieked. I curled up tighter, trying to stay warm.

"Itai..." Sesshomaru's voice muttered.

"Wow, I didn't know humans could curl up that tight." Yusuke commented. I un-curled and glared at him. He stepped back slightly.

"I'm not Keiko, but I could really hurt you if I hit you, Urameshi. I don't like mornings. I hate early mornings even more. Not everyone is used to being up at four." I said calmly. I gave him a look that clearly said, 'Anything can be used as a weapon, fear me.' He evidently got the message, because he threw the covers back at me and retreated to his Ball.

Satisfied, and knowing that Hiei and Sesshomaru weren't stupid enough to comment, I took out my spare clothes and went into the bathroom to shower and change.

* * *

There, new chapter. Sorry, Hi-chan, but You'll be in the next one.

Oh, Bishi huggle to however guesses what the funest part of this chapter was to write.


	9. 9: The Concert

Sorry, for the semi-hiatus. Writer's block. I won't detain you readers with my useless chattering.

Disclaimer: LoneHowl owns nothing. LoneHowl wants to change that. LoneHowl, sadly, can't change it. LoneHowl needs a plushie of Hiei but can't have one.

* * *

I gave him a look that clearly said, 'Anything can be used as a weapon, fear me.' He evidently got the message, because he threw the covers back at me and retreated to his Ball. Satisfied, and knowing that Hiei and Sesshomaru weren't stupid enough to comment, I took out my spare clothes and went into the bathroom to shower and change. 

I came out of the bathroom to find the TV on again and Yusuke flipping channels.

"Yusuke, turn the TV off, we're going to get something to eat." I said. He nodded and retreated to his ball. Sesshomaru did the same. Hiei carried a sleeping Hi-kun and followed me out the door.

Once we were checked out of the hotel (me: thank god I'm a newbie!), I looked around for somewhere to eat. That's when Haley and Alex ran up to me.

"Oh, yeah, leave us at the hotel, why don't ya?" Alex said. I twitched.

"Sorry, I totally forgot, yelling at Yusuke and stuff." I apologized.

"Forgiven. So, where do we go for breakfast?" Alex asked.

"How about that all-you-can-eat place down the street?" Haley suggested. Alex perked at the words 'all-you-can-eat'.

"Um, Haley? You said 'all-you-can-eat', and that was a bad idea." I said.

"Why?"

"You have no idea how much food Alex can pack away, and she's not picky." Haley seemed to get the message and said, "Well, we'll get it for free. We're newbies, remember?"

I agreed, as did Alex, and Haley led us to the restaurant. We got in with no problems, no, actually, Alex had to fight her Dex again, but we were at least able to eat.

Unsurprisingly, Yusuke, Alex's Joey, and Alex herself ate the most. Haley and I were done when Alex went up for thirds. I had to stop her from going up a fourth time.

"Aw, but I'm still hungry!"

"I'll give you a Caramello later."

"Fine." We left the restaurant five minutes later.

"So, where to now?" Alex asked.

"I dunno, where's the nearest territory?" Haley asked. They both looked at me.

"What, am I suddenly the map girl?" I asked jokingly.

"Yes." They said in unison. Sighing, I opened my Dex and brought up the map.

"Seems we're right on the border between Yu Yu Hakusho and Circle of Magic."

"Circle of Magic? What the hell?" Haley said. Alex had the 'wtf' look on her face as well. I sighed.

"You guys remember those books that I would bring to school, the ones that fit in my pencil box?" They both nodded. "Those were Circle of Magic."

"Oh, you mean with the girl who looked like you and the one who could have been Alex?" Haley said, realization spreading on her face. I nodded. "Ah."

"Let's go." Alex said. I put away my Dex and started off to the north, into the heart of Circle of Magic. Once we were out there, I stopped my friends. A little bit of warning couldn't hurt.

"Ok, one thing before we keep going. Do not, under penalty of verbal torture and sugar withdrawal, hurt any plant in these woods. I have no idea how much of it belongs to a Briar or a Rosethorn, so just to be safe, no touchie. Briar once belonged to a street gang and Rosethorn doesn't allow ANYONE other than Briar to handle her plants. She is very strict about it and likes plants more than people by far. Okay?" I asked. Seeing as I knew the most about these people, Haley and Alex didn't question me.

"Stay in contact with the Dexes and be back to town by sunset, deal?" Haley said. Alex and I nodded. We parted ways. I spent about an hour looking for any sign of a mage. I constantly had a Ball in my hand I kept my ears and eyes on full alert. All of my Bishonen were in their Balls themselves, deciding to not interfere with my hunt. Stepping carefully through a bush, I stopped under a tree. I would soon learn my mistake.

YANK! Something yanked at my ankles, causing me to fall over. It pulled my feet upwards, over my head, until I was dangling about three feet off the ground. My hair hung about a foot away from the ground. I could tell my Bishonen wanted to come out and help me, but I said quietly, "No, stay in your Balls. I can handle this."

"Well, looks like I caught something." A male voice said from my right. A boy stepped out of a large bush. He had black hair that was cut short, tanned skin, and almond-shaped green eyes. He had on a white shirt and brown pants with what looked like leather boots. It was Briar. I looked at my ankles. Yep, there's the vine that caught me. My breath was starting to get a little shorter.

"Lemme down, lemme down, all the blood's rushing to my head!" I said quickly, waving my arms. Briar looked amused, but made his vine lower me to the ground again. I sat up and held my head for a second to try to make the world stop spinning. Once I was able to see clearly, I looked at Briar.

"Wow, I've never seen a girl who look so much like Copper Curls. Right down to the copper spectacles too." He commented mildly, grinning. I remembered I had the Ball in my hand and whipped it at him. It flew at him fast, something I've learned to expect. It hit its mark on his chest. He was sucked into it. It shook once... twice... three times... and stopped. My Dex beeped.

"Bishonen registered. Briar Moss from the Circle of Magic Quartet and the Circle Opens Quartet, stage Sama."

"I knew that already." I commented dryly.

"Briar used to be part of a gang of thieves in Hajra, Sotat. His name used to be Roach and he pick pocketed under the Thief Lord. He was caught three times and bears the double X on his hands, one on each between his thumb and forefinger. He later tries to cover them in vegetable dyes and accidentally grows a miniature garden in his hands. His foster siblings are Daja Kisubo, Trisana Chandler, and Lady Sandrilene fa Toren, a Trader, Merchant, and Noble repectively. They are all inter-linked by their magic, his being with plants. Briar Moss, nickname?"

"No nickname." I commanded. I threw the Ball. "Come on out, Briar." Briar appeared, rubbing the spot where the Ball hit him.

"Damn, girl, where'd you learn to throw so hard?" was the first thing out of his mouth.

"Back home." I responded with a grin identical to his earlier one.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"Smirk like that."

"I didn't smirk, I grinned."

"Well, don't."

"Fine. Oh, and I know I look like Tris; the books back home DID have covers. My friend looks just like Sandry." I said. Briar blanched.

"Joy."

"Just so you know; you WILL have to learn about electronics."

"Elect-what?"

"Electronics. They work on electricity, or should I say, contained lightning."

"I'll take your word for it." That was when another voice was heard.

"Briar, where are you?" It was defiantly feminine, with a harsh tone. My hand subconsciously reached for another Ball. "Briar?" A red-headed girl in a cotton dress came into view.

"Hey, Copper Curls." Briar responded with his grin.

"Holy shit, I DO look like her." I said. The girl, now identified as Tris, looked at me and froze. I pushed my glasses up my nose and tucked stray hair behind my ears. Deciding that I may not get another chance, I threw the Ball at Tris. It hit her arm. It fell to the ground and shook once... twice... and stopped. I picked up the Ball and let her out.

"How DARE you capture me!" she yelled at me. She was about to start yelling again when I stopped her. There were small sparks of lightning dancing around her glasses and hair. And they were getting bigger.

"Tris, TRIS, stop, you're sparking." I said. She stopped and tried to calm down. The sparking died down. "Thank you. The last thing I need is for you to short-circuit my Dex and stuff." Said machine beeped at me.

"Bishoujo registered. Trisana Chandler from the Circle of Magic Quartet and the Circle Opens Quartet, stage Sama. Tris is from a merchant family in Ninver, Capchen. Her family didn't understand that her odd quirks came about because of magic, and thus cast her out. She found a home in Winding Circle, and is now the foster sibling of Sandry, Briar, and Daja. Her magic deals with the weather, and she is most fond of wind. When ever she loses her temper, her magic reacts and small sparks of lightning or a hailstorm will form. She loves reading and is by far the most anti-social of the group. She taught Briar how to read in the first quartet and he taught her how to pick locks in exchange. Trisana Chandler, nickname?"

"Nickname is Tris." I said. "Not like I didn't know any of that already. I mean, I've only read through both series a dozen times."

"So what's your name?" Tris had obviously calmed down again.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Megan."

"Hello." I smiled to her. She smiled back. Briar rolled his eyes. Giggling, I took out my Dex. "Call: Trainer Alex." I commanded.

_Ring... Ring... Ri-_

"Hello, you have reached 1-800-Briar-is-HOT."

"Yep, and I caught him about ten minutes ago."

"Damn."

"And I got Tris."

"The one who looks like you?"

"Yeah, her."

"Haley said she got that other girl...Daja?"

"Oh, she got Daja? Cool."

"I got the one who looks like me, though. Her name was..."

"Sandry?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"Cool. Is Haley with you, or did she split?"

"She's here."

"Kay, tell her that we can meet earlier, since we all got someone." I heard something in the background, kinda like 'Hey, I can hear you!' "Ok, then, never mind, she heard me. In town, I noticed this nice place called the Ongaku no Chouwa."

"And that means what?"

"It means 'Harmony of Music'. God, learn to translate."

"Why bother when we have you?"

"Al. Baka yamero-yo." Alex gave me a 'wha's that mean?' look. "Don't act stupid."

"Okay, okay. Ongaku no Chouwa?"

"Yeah. By 3 at least."

"Kay. See ya then!" Alex ended the call. I looked at my newest Bishonen and Bishoujo.

"If any of the local plant life attacks me again, it's you I'm going after, Briar. Tris, if there's any bad weather coming, PLEASE warn me so that I can get us to a town." I said to them.

"Then I'll tell you now that there's going to be a thunderstorm later on tonight." Tris said after a minute.

"There is?!" I asked excitedly. "COOL!"

"We may as well be going." Tris said. I nodded.

"Just hold on a sec." I said. I tapped each occupied Ball on my belt and said, "Ok, you can come out." All of my Bishonen popped out of their Balls. Hi-kun imediately jumped into Hiei's arms.

"It's about time you let us out, Trainer Girl." Yusuke said, streching. I glared at him. He gave me one of his smirks. I got the feeling that my life just got a hell of a lot harder now that I had Briar. I'm gonna have a hell of a time keeping those two in line...

"Guys, these are my newest Bishies, Tris and Briar." I said.

"Hn." Hiei and Sesshomaru said at the same time.

"Yo." Yusuke greeted.

"Hey." Briar said.

"And that's about as good as it's gonna get." I muttered as I opened my Dex. We were about a mile north of the city, so if we left now, we would be able to get back by lunch...

"Hey, you! Wanna battle?!" called a voice from my left. All of my Bishies looked to where it came from.

"Depends, I'd have to know who I was battling!" I called back. A guy came into view, stepping out of a thorn bush. I vaugely noticed Briar smirk. It was obvious he wanted to have the bush do something. I have him a warning look.

The guy had black hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a jean jacket/pants set. He was kinda cute, but not nearly as nice as Hiei or Sesshomaru.

"Hey, my name's Steven. So, you wanna battle, cutie?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure." I said. He opened his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it.

"I can battle with magic,-" I said waving to Tris and Briar, "-hand-to-hand combat,-" I pointed to Yusuke, "-fighting with wepons,-" I pointed to Hiei, "-and demons," I waved to Sesshomaru and Hiei.

"How about hand-to-hand, one-on-one?" Steven asked. I nodded. He pulled out a ball.

"Go, Makoto!" he called as he threw the ball. A Sailor Jupiter appeared, ready for battle. "No powers, just fists." he said. She nodded.

"Yusuke, you're up." I said to him. "No Spirit Gun."

The two started to fight.

I watched in interest as the two battled for the upper hand in the fight. Yusuke had attacked first, but Jupiter had easily blocked his punch. Then she had gone in for a kick to the head, but Yusuke ducked down and tried to swipe her feet out from under her. She was expecting this and jumped. Yusuke jumped too, and the two exchanged blows in mid-air. They both landed, still trying to land a punch.

Finally, Yusuke saw an opening and took it. He went in for a right hook to Jupiter's face. The punch connected and I could hear the crack of the fist meeting the jaw. I winced. Jupiter fell to the ground, but got back up.

She attacked Yusuke, first trying to punch his chest just under his ribcage. The hit landed, and Yusuke doubled over. Jupiter took the openeing and elbowed him in the back right between his shoulders. Yusuke hit the ground and made a crater, but managed to roll away from another punch aimed for his back. He jumped up and pulled the same stunt that Jupiter pulled.

'_Wow, Yusuke's good._' I thought, watching the fight. Yusuke decided that enough was enough and gave Jupiter one last punch to the face, senting her flying into a tree. She hit the tree and fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Ok, you win." Steven said. he recalled Jupiter and walked over to me. I had gone over to Yusuke, who was standing there smirking. Steven handed me a wad of cash.

"For winning." he clarified.

"Ah."

"How did you train that Yusuke of yours, he's really good at fighting." Steven commented.

"I didn't train him, and he's good because he has fun fighting. Fighting is his way of relaxing."

"Oh. Well, I'll see you around." Steven waved at me and then left.

"Well, now that that's settled..." I said. I put the money into my bag and looked at my bishies. "You all saw me put it in here, correct?" I asked. The all nodded. "Now, if it's not there when we get to the city..." I trailed off, letting my bishies use their imagineations. I gave a pointed look to Briar, just daring him to steal it. Seeing that we wouldn't get back to town at this rate, I looked to Sesshomaru.

"Sessho-sama, could you give me a ride to help me find my friends so we can get back to town together?" I asked, turning on my version of the eyes. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and I motioned for everyone to step back. Sesshomaru went into his giant-dog form and I recalled all of my bishies. Sesshomaru bent down and I climbed on.

Five minutes later, we jumped into a clearing that had Alex and Haley in it. They looked like we had scared the hell out of them.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Haley yelled. Alex just settled for screaming.

"Care for a ride back to the city?" I asked. They nodded after a second, and Sesshomaru bent down to let them on. After I helped Alex up, Sesshomaru lept off.

He let us off just before reaching the city. He transformed back into his regular self and we entered the gates.

"Dexes, ladies?" the guard asked. I held mine out.

"Trainer Megan, status novice, five Bishonen and one Bishoujo, Chibi captured by guardian consent." The guard nodded and let me in.

I made my way to the Ongaku no Chouwa. Alex and haley followed. There was a sign on the door.

"_Come and see the Spirit Boys perform today at five o'clock. You don't want to miss these boys sing!_"

I looked at my watch. 4:00

"Hey, wanna go shopping before we go in?" I asked.

"I'm broke." Haley pointed out.

"Mee too." Alex whined.

"I'm not." I said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. I took out my cash. The stared at it. "I won a battle in the forest." I clarified.

"Then let's shop!" Haley cried. We ran into a store and looked around. I had one partcular thing in mind, and I actually found it after about a half hour of browsing.

"Hey, guys, should I get this camcorder?" I asked. They both nodded. "Unanimous vote is... Yes, I'll get it." I walked up to the clerk. The clerk had long red hair, it looked kinda familiar, like a Kurama's hair...

"Excuse me." I said. The person turned around and I jumped. This person WAS Kurama! Wait, Kurama doesn't have blue eyes...

"Ok, THAT I wasn't expecting." I said, eyes wide.

"I assume you wanted to buy that?" 'Kurama' asked politely, pointing at the box in my hands and ignoring my comment, as if it happened all the time. I nodded. "Alright, I'll need to see your Dex." I handed him the machine out of my pocket. He told me that I would get a discount since I was a newbie. I handed him some cash and we left the store.

I sat on a bench and turned on my camera. I aimed at Alex, who made a face. I looked at the play-back screen.

"It works!" I said. I practiced for another fifteen minutes, getting the hang of using it.

"Hey, guys, let's get to that 'Spirit Boys' show. I'm, hungry and I wanna see how good these guys are." Alex said. Trust her to listen to her stomach before her brain. I put my camera away and we went to the resturaunt. It took a while to weave through people, so we got there just as they were being announced.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and otakus, I am thrilled to present to you the Bishonen who have traveled around most of the Bishonen World, the Bishonen who belong to a Trainer who helped end Kara's terror, the Bishonen called the Spirit Boys!" the announcer girl yelled to the crowd. The lights on the stage came on and the lights over our heads dimmed till they were almost out. I turned on my camera, aiming towards the stage. There were three people up there. From where I was, I had an awsome view of the stage. The three people were a Malik, a Yami Yugi, and a Yami Bakura.

Music started to play. Malik took the first lines, the song was _Fukai Mori_. I swear to every god and goddess, my heart practicaly stopped for a second. This guy had the voice of an angel! Yami joined him for the next few lines and I wanted to melt into a puddle of hearts right there. Bakura joined and I swear, half of the girls in the room dropped to the floor in a faint right then. I looked at Alex and found that she was one of the girls on the floor. Haley practically had hearts in her eyes. We both sighed dreamily.

The Spirit Boys started their next song, _Wild Wind_, and I couldn't help but stare at Malik. It was obvious that he was the lead singer.

'_My god, what a nice ass he has..._' I thought dreamily. My only wish right then was for them to not stop. I vaugely realized that I had gone from 'fangirl' to 'drooling, rabid fangirl'. The boys finished the song and everyone screamed. The fangirls charged the stage and the Bishonen ran. Alex, me, Haley, and one other girl were all that was left.

"Well, seeing as you guys didn't charge, I'll say this to you. I'll sell you each of their autographs for a dollar each." The woman said. I looked at her. She looked strangely familiar, like I had read something about her before.

"I'll take three of each." I said, taking out a ten. She grinned.

"I'll give you his too to make it an even ten bucks, then." she said, pointing at a Legolas who had walked up to her with a little girl in his arms.

I took one glance and said, "Done." It took a lot of willpower not to stare at him too much. The woman noticed.

"Fan?"

"MAJOR Bloom fan. He's the reason I watched Lord of the Rings in the first place..."

"Well, let me go find my Bishonen so I can get you those autographs."

* * *

I'll end it there for lack of creativity.

R&R!

-LoneHowl


	10. 10: Rude Awakening

Ok, first off, I am EXTREMELY sorry of the long wait. -hands out cyber cookies and bishi plushies- Second, I got a plot bunny over my vacation. Once you finish reading, please go to my bio to see it and tell me if it's a good idea!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it so then nobody else would own it because it would belong to me and no one else because then it would be in my possesion and not in anyone else's possesion but it isn't.

* * *

"Well, seeing as you guys didn't charge, I'll say this to you. I'll sell you each of their autographs for a dollar each." The woman said. I looked at her. She looked strangely familiar, like I had read something about her before.

"I'll take three of each." I said, taking out a ten. She grinned.

"I'll give you his too to make it an even ten bucks, then." she said, pointing at a Legolas who had walked up to her with a little girl in his arms.

I took one glance and said, "Done." It took a lot of willpower not to stare at him too much. The woman noticed.

"Fan?"

"MAJOR Bloom fan. He's the reason I watched Lord of the Rings in the first place..."

"Well, let me go find my Bishonen so I can get you those autographs." After telling Haley to watch Alex, I followed her in the direction that the mob went in.

I was careful to stay away from her Legolas, knowing that if I didn't, I would glomp him. Both him and the woman noticed this but didn't comment.

"So how old are you? You look like you're at least 15." The woman broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Oi, everybody gets it wrong! I'm only thirteen, fourteen in September." I said, thankful for a distraction from her Legolas. Before she could answer, there was a sound from a nearby closet.

"Someone's out there!"

"Then shut up!"

"Both of you, stuff it, we don't wanna be found!"

I looked at the woman, silently asking if I could open the door. When she nodded, I grinned and flung the closet door open.

Inside, looking for all the world like scared rabbits, were the three Bishonen. I backed away from them, once again fighting my otaku side. I locked my hands together behind my back as a precaution.

"Thank god it's only you, Jess." Yami said, obviously grateful. The name 'Jess' rang a bell somewhere. '_Wait, wasn't that the name of that girl in GimeGohan's story...? And didn't she have a...?_' I shook my head, pushing those thoughts for later on.

Remembering that I still had my camcorder out, I flipped open the play-back screen to watch the performance again. Hell, if it got my mind off of the current Bishonen in front of me, I'd watch it again! Someone tapped my shoulder. The woman, now known as 'Jess', handed me ten slips of paper. In return, I handed her the ten dollars.

"These are going in a special place..." I said quietly, grinning like an idiot. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, besides, it looks like you really like these guys."

"You have no idea." I said, sighing.

"Too bad we didn't get to finish..." Malik said sadly. I did my best not to stare at him. His face was all down and all that and it took my all just to not squeal.

'_AIE, sad Malik, must huggle, must glomp!_' my mind screamed at me.

'_No, NO, I WON'T glomp him!_' I yelled back. The group in front of me started to walk away. I hesitated then followed them. Back in the main room, I found Alex and Haley, Alex just getting up off the floor.

"Oh my GOD, the sounded like ANGELS..." Alex said. I handed her an autograph from each of them. I did the same for Haley.

"You each owe me three bucks." They both nodded and we turned to leave. Jess's Legolas walked up to me, leaned down, and gave me a peck on the cheek. I felt my face heat up and I swear that I must have gone through at least five different shades of red.

"Twas for restraining thy urge to act upon thy fangirl instincts, and glomping me." He explained. I stood there speechless. Haley and Alex looked furious. My hand slowly went to my face. Jess, snickering, went out the door, Legolas following.

"I SO wish I was you!" Alex whined.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you just had a HOT GUY kiss you!"

"You mean that WASN'T a dream?" I asked dazedly. I looked towards the ceiling. "KAMI, I HAVE -NO- IDEA WHAT I DID, BUT THANK YOU!"

I followed my friends out the door, grinning like an idiot. I followed them all the way out to the edge of town.

"This is where we split up." Haley said. Alex nodded and we all said our -temporary- goodbyes. The two went in separate directions. Sighing, I went out into the woods. Checking my Dex map, I went in the direction of Gundam Wing.

Five hours later, I was setting up camp for the night. After several threats of no ice cream in the next town and no battling, I managed to get everyone to at least set up their own bed roll. Thinking for a minute about food, I brought out half of my ramen stash. After coaxing Hiei to give us a fire, I set the noodles to boil.

Five minutes later, everyone was eating instant noodles with various utensils, more than half of us opting for chopsticks.

By some weird twist of fate, I looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds rolling in. Suddenly remembering Tris's warning of rain from earlier that day, I swore quietly. Setting my ramen down, I rummaged in my pack for a capsule that might be able to help us. Oddly enough, I came across a small box of capsules that said 'Tent Capsules, sizes 1, 2, and 3. Largest can hold up to 8 people.' I looked at my Bishies.

"Hey, any of you wanna help me clear a space for a tent tonight?" When I got no answer, I said, "Oi, even my own Bishies won't help me, what is reality coming to?" Briar snickered. "Fine, but without a tent, you all will have to stay inside your Balls all night." That did it. Both Briar and Yusuke scrambled to clear a patch of ground big enough to put a tent in. Within minutes, there was a fifteen foot space in the clearing. I grinned as I threw the tent cap into the center. Just in time, too, because I was hearing faint thunder in the distance.

Smirking, I threw my bag and bed roll into a corner of the tent, claiming it as mine. Suddenly, someone hit me in the back of my head.

"OW, YUSUKE! NO HITTING ME!" I yelled.

"THAT was for making me work." He retorted. He turned to go back to the fire and I slapped him upside the head like he did to me. His hand flew to the spot where mine had connected with his head.

"THAT was for hitting me." I said smugly. "Revenge is SO sweet." I sat back down to my now-almost-cold ramen. I poke at it, trying to decide whether I still want to eat it. Have Hiei warm it up for me or save it for later, warm it, or save it? I decided to put in a Tupperware container and store it in my unused-till-now fridge cap.

-Three Hours Later-

I drifted off to sleep about an hour after everyone else. The raging storm outside didn't bother my sleeping at all. What woke me up was a shrill sound that was heard above the thunder.

"ANIKI!"

I sat bolt upright in my sleeping bag. Tensing, I listen for the sound again. I wasn't disappointed.

"ANIKI, TASUKETE!"

Jumping up, I rushed outside the tent, even forgetting to put my shoes on. Outside, I found a person dressed in all black trying to heave a bag over their shoulder. Whatever was in the bag was struggling, and the sound was coming from it.

"ANIKI! TASUKETE, ANIKI!" I recognized the voice as belonging to Hi-kun. The person roughly shook the bag.

"Be quiet! I don't want anyone to wake up!" Seeing my Bishonen's little brother being treated so badly got me pissed off.

"Hey, give back my Bishonen!" I yelled, running to the person. They jumped and began to try to get away from me. Gritting my teeth, I forced myself to run faster, ignoring all the things that I was stepping on.

Once I was within range, I jumped and tackled the person to the ground. Winded, the person let go of the bag, which was more like a potato sack than anything, and my Chibi Hiei fell out. I got up and rushed to pick him up.

"Hi-kun, daijoubu-ka?" I asked, trying to speak Japanese in hopes of calming him down. He kept mumbling something, and all I caught was the word 'oneesama'.

With him in my arms, I stood up and faced the thief. They got up, but their mask fell off their face. Lightning briefly illuminated the area. I gasped.

"Kathrine?!" She smirked at me then got up. She released a Bishonen; who, I couldn't tell in the darkness; and gave them an order.

"Attack her and take the Chibi!" My heart clenched. Why would she attack me? I turned to run in the general direction of camp; hoping one of my Bishies would help me when I got there; but there was no need.

"Why did you take my otouto, teme?" The voice of my Hiei rang out. I gave a sigh of relief. Hiei dropped down from a tree, landing next to me.

"Wait, what are you doing awake, I tranquilized the lot of you!" Kathrine said in a scared way. She had every right to be scared.

"Your ningen tranquilizer darts don't work on demons for very long." With that said, he attacked Kathrine's Bishonen. By the time he was done, Hi-kun had calmed down some, though he was still repeating his phrase that included 'aniki' and 'onee-sama'.

Lightning flashed again. And I didn't see Hiei. Then he appeared behind Kathrine. With a small blow to the neck, she passed out. Hiei walked back to us.

"Let's go back to camp." I nodded and followed him, limping on my sore feet. Hi-kun had snuggled into my arms and was completely quiet.

By the time we were back at camp, the storm was gone. I had a sneaking suspicion that Tris had something to do with that, but I didn't say anything.

Sitting on a log by what used to be the fire pit but was now a large puddle, I hissed in pain. Setting Hi-kun down, I looked at my feet. Not like I saw anything, under all the mud and small dead leaves stuck to my feet, but they still hurt. Tris came over and summoned a tiny rain cloud to help clean my feet off. I smiled at her in thanks. I looked at my feet again to see that they were covered in scratches and scrapes. Yusuke brought my bag over and I put on socks and my sneakers.

I took out my Dex and called Haley.

* * *

Surprised? Trust me, my fingers typed this themselves, I had no say. But I do have a question. If Hi-kun doesn't have a sister, why did he keep saying 'older sister'? And it seems like I now have an enemy. Well, see you all later, and don't forget to review! Or see the plot bunny! 


	11. 11: Paradise Shattered

Ok, sorry for the short chapter, really I am. To make up for it, I added in another kidnapping attempt. I'll leave you to read how it went.

Dis: We covered this before. I no own.

* * *

Yusuke brought my bag over and I put on socks and my sneakers.

Then I took out my Dex and called Haley.

"Call: Haley"

_Ring...Ring..._

"Whoever you are, it's only 4 in the MORNING! Call back LATER!" Haley's tired face appeared in the vid screen. I glared at her.

"I was just through HELL, Haley. You WILL listen to what I have to say." I said too calmly for what had just happened.

"How were you through hell?" I started to tick the reasons off the fingers of my free hand.

"One: I was woken up at three a.m. Two, I was out in the middle of a thunderstorm. Three, I had to get rid of a thief who tried to take Hi-kun. Four, I am still awake, and am SOAKING WET! Is that enough Hell for you?!"

"Whatever. Call Alex, she should be up. Lemme sleep." With that, Haley closed the link. I sighed.

"Call: Alexandria." I commanded.

_Ring..._

"Ohayo!" Alex's voice chirped happily. She was about to say something else when she noticed the state I was in. "What'd you DO, fall in a lake?!" she asked.

"No, I was only out in the storm for about an hour." I said irritably.

"Oh... ok then!" she said cheerfully. I looked at her.

"What're you so happy about?" I asked. Alex took a deep breath.

"I'mintheSonicXterritoriesandIcaughtaChibi!" she said quickly.

"Um... I only caught 'SonicX' and 'Chibi', repeat that slower?" I said slowly. Yusuke and Hiei looked up at the word 'Chibi'.

"I'm in the SonicX territories and I caught a Chibi Chris!" she said happily. To prove her point, a small child with brown hair poked his head into view and waved. In the back ground, I heard a twig snap. Alex's head whipped around to face the noise. The look on her face went from happy to scared.

"Al? Al, what's wrong? Al?!" I said frantically. My Bishies looked at me.

I saw Alex put her Dex down and I heard her yell for Joey to stop a guy. I heard Joey yell something about a crazy Halfling and for Alex to get somewhere safe and to protect Chris. The Bishonen-guy must have thrown a rock or something because the next thing I knew, Alex was on the ground in front of her Dex, out cold. I heard something hit something else and I saw Joey hit the ground next. Three more thuds told me that Sandry, Duke, and Pharaoh Yami had suffered the same fate. The last thing I saw was a sadistic grin of a Halfling guy looking at the Dex with the Chibi in his arms before his boot came down on the screen. Then all I saw was static.

"Al? ALEX?!" I said loudly. The screen remained filled with static. "E-end call." I said shakily, closing the device. Closing my eyes, I tried to regain my composure. I heard someone sitting next to me and they put their arm around me. I leaned against them, seeking any comfort I could find.

"C'mon, Coppercurls, let's clean up camp..." I heard Briar say from behind me. Ignoring them, I tried to calm down. This proved hard to do, the events of the incident somehow stuck on 'replay' in my mind. I was only vaguely aware that my face was wet. Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes. The arm around my shoulders didn't move. Opening my Dex again, I ordered it to call Haley again.

"What do you want NOW?!" She asked.

"Haley, it's an emergency. Get your fucking ass out of bed."

"Why? What--?"

"Haley," I cut her off, "Alex is gone." THAT got her attention.

"Gone?"

"YES, gone. As in 'kidnapped, out cold' gone."

"But... Who- When-?"

"A Halfling, about ten minutes ago. We have to get to a city and tell the police or something."

"How do you know?"

"I was talking to her when she was taken. The Halfling guy knocked out her and all of her Bishies, took her Chibi and then stepped on her Dex." Wetness on my face told me that new tears were flowing. I had never been this broken up before and Haley knew it.

"Since you have Bishies that can travel long distances, get a lock on my Dex and join me. Then we'll head to the nearest city." She said more calmly than she looked. Her eyes were starting to get slightly red and there was a waver in her voice.

"Y-yeah. Ok. Eutriv City is the one nearest here." I said; my voice cracking.

"I'll meet you in a few." Haley said. We ended the call. The arm around my shoulder tightened reassuringly. I looked up to see my Hiei was the one sitting next to me. Liking the comfort he provided, I didn't say anything.

* * *

There. Things are really starting to get bad. And what's with Hiei all of a sudden? I still didn't find out who Hi-un was calling 'Onee-sama' or why, but I will.

R&R!


	12. 12: Kicked When You're Down

GOMEN NASAI!!! -bows so low that head touches knees- I am SO sorry that this is so late!!! I had hit a block untill Haley-chan told me to take her out, and then I still hit a block after that and-

Hiei: Just shut up and get to the chapter.

Thanks.

Disclaimer: If I had anough money to buy all these animes, I'd have enough to rule the plaent, put it that way. If I ruled the planet, you'd know, because everything would be Hiei-themed, and it's not, so obviously I don't own anything.

* * *

"I'll meet you in a few." Haley said. We ended the call. The arm around my shoulder tightened reassuringly. I looked up to see my Hiei was the one sitting next to me. Liking the comfort he provided, I didn't say anything. Yusuke, seeing that I wasn't going to say anything for a while, took charge.

"Yo, Sess, you're the only one who can get us to her friend. Help us out?" He asked softly, obviously trying not to disrupt the 'moment'.

"Your Dex will only respond to you. We need you to find your friend's and get the location." Tris's voice said from behind me. Nodding, I opened the Dex again.

"F-find Trainer: Haley. Lock onto D-dex location." I managed to say. A map opened on the screen with two dots, one blue and one green. The blue one had the word 'Megan' next to it in said color, the green the same with Haley. The territory that the green dot was in had the words 'Gundam Wing' in it. I showed the screen to Sesshomaru, who nodded and stepped back. I waited for him to transform and recalled all my Bishies. Well, I DID recall them all, but one came back out.

"Onee-sama, I'm scared. What if that person comes back?" Hi-kun asked me. Picking him up, I climbed onto Sesshomaru's back. Scared? Hell, I expected the kid to be traumatized!

"We won't let her get you." I responded at Sesshomaru took off into the next territory. "I'll beat the crap outta her myself if I have to."

Hi-kun hugged me. I wanted to melt right there.

"Arigato, Onee-sama." He said.

"No problem… Otouto-chan." I said, and I cracked a smile. So sue me, I have a soft spot for kids! As Sesshomaru moved, I started to stare off into the distance. As I stared, my mind began to wander. Why did Kathrine want to steal Chibis? I mean, at least with Kara, there was a motive behind it. Maybe Kathrine's a crazy, Chibi-obsessed freak? I know they're adorable, but why steal them from Trainers?

"Onee-sama, we need to get off." Hi-kun's voice broke through my thoughts. Nodding, I half-consciously slid off Sesshomaru's back. A hand waving in front of my face brought me back to full awareness. Blinking, I looked at the owner of the hand.

"Meg, listen." Haley said seriously. "I want to go home. This place isn't all it was cracked up to be. I released what's-her-name, Daja, after I called you. I waited till you got here to say goodbye." She said, holding up a Bishi Ball. A Vash appeared and stood off to the side. "Tell Alex goodbye for me?" she asked hopefully. I nodded and hugged her.

"I expect an email once a week, since you'll remember us and the internet connects the worlds. Even if all it says is 'spork', I still want one so we know you haven't fallen off the face of the earth." I said, my voice cracking as more tears formed. She nodded and broke the Bishi ball. The Vash ran off and I watched as Haley slowly vanished.

"Bye, and may the spork be with you, Leader Bob." I said.

"Bye, Bob2." She glanced at her hands, watching as they vanished. Her body started to get covered in sparkles.

"AH! SPARKLES! GET 'EM OFF ME!!" she yelled, waving her hands around frantically. I smiled involuntarily. Her voice was distant and echo-y as she waved as the last of her disappeared from the Bishi World. Crying, I stared at the spot she vanished from. (AN: haley-chan wanted me to take her out so this is how I did it.)

'_Look at the bright side,_' I thought, '_Now you have some contact with the outside world so you won't go crazy._'

Opening my Dex, I got curious.

"Find Trainer: Jess." I commanded. The Dex gave me the 'green dot, blue dot' thing again, and it showed the green dot in a nearby city.

With that, I closed my Dex. Looking around, I spotted a sign that said _Kyouchou City, one mile east._ I started walking in the direction it said. My Bishonen followed without a word.

Fifteen minutes later, I made it to the gates to the city.

"Dex?" the guard asked. I showed him and he let me through.

I wandered through the city for a while, looking for the hotel. After half an hour of wandering around, I looked around and saw an Orientation building and a few stores. Walking up to a random woman who was with her Bishonen, I lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where the nearest hotel is, I'm kinda lost." I said politely. The woman and the Bishonen turned around and I jumped. It was Jess!

"It's you!" I said. She seemed to be thinking the same thing, because the surprise was clearly written all over her face. (AN: there ya go, jess, you popped up again!)

"Yeah, I can take you to the hotel." She said, recovering from the shock quickly. I followed her over to the next block where the hotel was. The sign over it said: Dokuritsu Hotel.

"Hm, 'Independence Hotel', must be an American city…" I said as I followed Jess into the building. The walls inside confirmed my suspicions: it was painted to look like various places in America. Looking around, I found that Jess had left. Shrugging, I walked up to the counter. There was a man with his back turned, obviously busy with something. He had red hair, but the style looked kinda familiar…

"Hi, I'd like a room for the night, please." I said in a very polite manner. The man (teen?) turned around and I jumped a little. (AN: al-chan, please don't bite my head off in school after you read this? please?) He looked just like a Joey from the show Yu-Gi-Oh, but the coloring was all wrong. He had blue eyes and red hair.

"How many Bishies you have?" He asked, as if he got that reaction all the time, which he probably did. "And what state you wanna get a room in?"

"Um…" I paused, counting my Bishies. "Lesse… seven people including myself. I get to choose a state? I'll settle for somewhere near home, Connecticut, please."

"Aw right, here's ya key, have a nice stay!" The 'Joey' said. Thanking him, I headed up the stairs that had a sign saying 'New England'. As I walked up the stairs, I noticed that the walls were painted to look like the suburbia. In the hall outside the rooms, I looked at the key. Room 118. Glancing at the doors, I noticed that the doors had a state written on then under the room number. Glancing at the blue doors, I located 118. I assumed the yellow ones had New York written on them. Walking up to the door, I was about to unlock it when someone rushed past.

"Coming through!" he yelled as he nimbly jumped past me. He stopped at the end of the hall, revealing himself to be a Goku Bishonen. Not the kind from DBZ, the kind from Saiyuki. In his arms was a box of pocky.

"GET BACK HERE YOU POCKY-STEALING MONKEY!" someone else came running down the hall. They, however, weren't able to jump past me, and we ended up in a heap on the floor. They immediately got up off of me, apologizing profusely.

"Ah! Gomen nasai, Goku stole my pocky, I was only trying to get it back! I am SO sorry for running into you! Are you alright?" the person, a girl with the coolest hair I'd ever seen, helped me to my feet.

"'S ok. I've had a crappy day anyway, so one more thing won't matter." I said, finally getting a good look at the girl. She had really cool hair; it started as black at the scalp but faded to crimson and the crimson faded to orange at the tips.

"My name's Skyler, but you can call me Shadow." The girl introduced herself. "Now, excuse me, but, GOKU, GIMME MY POCKY!" she yelled as she resumed the chase. Staring after her, I wondered to myself how I made it here if I'm not even half as crazy as she was.

* * *

Kyouchou - unity

There. Sorry if it's a bit on the short side, I had to get the chapter out before my grandmother gets here and takes my room. Wish me luck, she gets my bed, my computer, and my whole room. I have to bunk with my brother. -.-


	13. 13: Deja vu

AH! Gomen nasai, minna! I got caught up in working on _Perfect Balance_ that I had no time or inspiration to work on BBE.

Dis: I own nothing that looks remotely familiar to you, except for my character.

* * *

Staring after her, I wondered to myself how I made it here if I'm not even half as crazy as she was.

Unlocking the door to my room, I went inside. The wall inside were painted to look like the big city, and I could just make out the shapes of buildings I remembered from home. There were two beds inside, along with a computer, TV, and mini refrigerator.

"Feels just like home." I sighed, flopping on the bed. My Bishonen went to various spots in the room, making them selves comfortable. Yusuke even turned on the TV and was channel surfing.

Staring at the walls, old memories of school with Alex and Haley came to mind. Fighting back some tears, I turned on my Dex.

"Play 'Welcome to My Life' by Simple Plan." I commanded. Closing my eyes, I let the music blast into my ears.

On the other side of the room

"Heh, that song sounds like someone I know." Yusuke said, glancing at the windowsill where Hiei was sitting.

"Hn," was all the response that Yusuke got. Hiei looked around for his youngest brother. He smirked a bit upon seeing the Chibi hanging off of Sesshomaru's fluffy-tail-thing. The taiyoukai had apparently given up on getting the Chibi to get off of him and was just sitting on the floor waiting for the child to lose interest in his tail.

Briar was looking at the potted plants in the window, seeing if they were healthy or something.

The music from the girl's Dex suddenly stopped, and she got up.

Back with Meg

I turned off the music and got up. After a second's thought, I headed to the computer to check any emails I might have gotten. That's when the phone rang. Flopping on the bed again, I reached out to answer it.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hi, sorry to bother you, but I have some customers here who have no room, since we're all filled up for the night. I'm requesting permission that they stay with you for the night?" The voice of the Halfling from the front desk answered politely.

"Um, sure, I guess." I said, wondering how the hotel ran out of rooms in the first place.

"Thank you, and sorry again for bothering you." The Half-Bishi hung up. Putting the phone back in the cradle, I told my Bishonen what I was told.

"How does a hotel run out of rooms that fast?" Yusuke asked after a second.

"Did they not have extra rooms when we checked in?" Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Well, whatever happened, we have another person rooming with us, and since there's only two beds…" I trailed off, letting my Bishonen figure it out.

"_I_ will stay out here, and my outoto will too. _We_ don't need a bed." Hiei said, turning away from us. Hi-kun, hearing the conversation, spoke up.

"But… But… I wanna sleepout here withOnee-san…" he said, giving his best 'Chibi Eyes'. "Aniki, onegai?" I almost melted.

Hiei can handle everything from raging demons to Kuwabara flirting with Yukina, but there's one thing that he can't defend against. His brother's 'Chibi Eyes'. But it was at that time that someone decided to knock on the door.

"Hey, anybody in there? We were told that we had permission to room with you for the night!" a female's voice said from the other side of the door, slightly muffled by the wood. Sending a 'could their timing be ANY worse!' look at my Bishonen, I went and opened the door.

"Hi, my name's Demoonica, and I was told that we could room here tonight." The person said. She was older than I was by a while, probably four or five years. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes, and she was wearing a red and white sweatshirt and jeans. There was a person behind her, who looked a hell of a lot like a Duo.

I stood there for a couple seconds before nodding and letting them in. Demoonica walked in, the Duo-look-alike behind her, and I noticed that the man had a baby in his arms, the child being no more than a year old at the very most. It was Demoonica, Zander and Damia from LDD's story.

"I swear the Goddess is trying to mess with my head…" I muttered, flopping on the bed I claimed as mine. I sat up Indian-style and looked from Demoonica to Zander and back again. First Jess, now D-sama, who's next, Anya? …Ok, better not think that, it could actually happen…

"Um… you have a Chibi with you…" Demoonica's voice broke through my thoughts. Blinking, I looked at her.

"Hm?"

"He's my outoto; I gave permission for her to capture him." Hiei said before I could process what Demoonica had said. The room was silent again. Sighing in frustration, I unclipped Yusuke's Bishi Ball from my belt and tossed it into the air.

"Yusuke, where'd you leave the remote?" I asked the Bishonen who was now standing in the room.

"It's over on top of the TV and who are they?" he asked, pointing to Demoonica and Zander. I quickly introduced Demoonica who, in turn, introduced Zander. Yusuke looked tense as Zander looked at him.

"I think we'll go down to the café and get some food." Demoonica said, getting up and motioning for Zander to follow her, obviously not liking the tension in the room. The two walked out the door, Damia still in Zander's arms. Yusuke turned to me.

"Why did you let some Halfling into the room?" he hissed, clearly ticked off. "He's not even half human!"

"Calm down, Urameshi." I said, holding up my hands. "They are the ones spending the night with us. If you're so against it, stay in you Bishi Ball all night. Why ARE you so against it anyway?"

"Why should I tell you?" he asked hotly, the demon in him showing through. Faint markings were showing on his arms and face. Toushin markings.

"Be-CAUSE," I said, stressing the last syllable, "I won't stop asking if you don't tell me, and I'll keep bothering you about it, and trust me, I'm worse than Keiko when it comes to being stubborn."

The markings on his arms and face faded; a definite good sign. He sighed and appeared to calm down.

"Ok, I had a younger sister, a Keiko. One day, a Kuwabara Halfling came into the city. He looked just like a full Bishonen, the guards couldn't tell the difference. He came in and started to take all the Chibis he could find. The guards came and tried to get him out, but my sister was killed in the process. Ok? Happy now?" he asked, looking at me. I sat there quietly, fiddling with the remote.

'_Most of my Bishonen so far have some sort of strange or sad past, I wonder why… I mean, a Sess without a Rin, a Chibi without his parents, Yusuke's sister… Wait; wouldn't the Rin have been a Chibi herself?_' I thought, trying to see if any of this would fit together. Growling in frustration, I gently threw the remote so it would land on a chair and got up. Looking around, I saw that most of my Bishonen had all sorts of road grime on them.

"Come on, I want to go and pick up some supplies, and I dunno about YOU all, but I definitely need new clothes." I said, looking down at my dirt-smeared shoes and clothes. Yes, a shopping trip was definitely in order. I got up and started walking towards the door. Hi-kun ran up in front of me and held his arms out, silently asking to be picked up. Giving him a small grin, I knelt down and scooped him into my arms, noting that all of my Bishonen but Hiei were in their Bishi Balls now.

He said something in Japanese to Hi-kun, which instantly brought the Chibi's protest. Hi-kun jumped from my arms and said something back. Hiei spoke a few more sentences with finality and the Chibi pouted and went into his Bishi Ball too. Hiei followed with a satisfied "Hn."

Shrugging, I walked down the hallway and out of the building. Squinting in the sunlight, I looked around for any sort of store that I could buy clothes from. Not seeing one, I wandered around for a few minutes, slowly migrating from shop to shop. I finally stumbled upon a clothing store two streets over from where I started from. It didn't look like much from the outside, but inside it was like a department store. I could see other trainers with their Bishonen in different isles, comparing sizes or prices or colors.

"Wow… It's almost like Old Navy or JC Penny's or something…" I said in awe. Grabbing a shopping basket, I headed to the females' section.

Fifteen minutes later, I was heading towards the Bishonen section, the basket in my hands being half-full of new clothes, half being my choices and half being Tris's.

I let out my Bishonen, giving them instructions to pick one outfit as an extra.

After an hour of trying to find the right outfits, we were back in the hotel room.

"Okay, I'm going to take a long shower. If Demoonica comes back, let her in." I said. With that, I walked into the bathroom.

The hot water felt good to my tired muscles. Picking up the shampoo that came in the newbie pack, I started to wash the road-grime out of my hair.

Half an hour later, I stepped out of the steam-filled bathroom with a towel wrapped around my head. I looked around and noticed that there was a bag that didn't belong to me on one of the beds. That meant that Demoonica had come and gone. I also noticed that none of my Bishies were in the room. At first I thought they were just in their Balls, but something told me that they weren't. At least four of them weren't. Hiei and Hi-kun were.

Eyes widening, I threw the towel into the bathroom and slipped on my belt and shoes.

"That can't be good…" I said as I sped out of the room.

As I entered the hallway, I heard the faint sounds of an argument.

"…why she let a Halfling into the room! Especially when we have a Chibi with us! I can't believe she was that careless!" Yusuke's voice floated up the stairs.

"Yusuke, don't doubt our Trainer. I think she knows what she's doing." That was Briar.

"I don't think she would knowingly endanger your brother. She seems to smart for that." Tris's voice joined the conversation.

"I must agree with Yusuke on this. She was taking agreat risk by letting a Half-Bishonen into the room." Sesshomaru joined in as well.

"Yeah, but-" Briar started, but I had had enough. I walked down the stairs. The four looked at me, all going silent. I glared at them with the glare I learned from years of watching YYH. Even Yusuke shrank back a bit.

"I can't believe you don't trust me." I said simply. With that, I called Yusuke and Sesshomaru back to their Bishi Balls and headed back up the stairs to the room. Tris and Briar followed silently.

* * *

There. I tired to make it longer, but it wouldn't co-operate. Onegai, R&R? 


	14. 14: Questions of Trust

I HAVE RETURN-ED!Thanks for waiting so patiently for this update. I'm sorry if it isn't up-to-snuff, I was extremely bored and I didn't have my internet to make sure things matched andI had to make it corrospond with MMI... Yeah, I had a rough month. I won't keep you waiting any longer. Read on!

Dis: Okay, people, move along, you all know the drill, I don't own it...

* * *

"I can't believe you don't trust me." I said simply. With that, I called Yusuke and Sesshomaru back to their Bishi Balls and headed back up the stairs to the room. Tris and Briar followed silently.

I was ready to explode at them when we got back to the room. The only thing that stopped me was the fact that Demoonica was back. She was sprawled on one of the beds, channel surfing. Still fuming, I sat down at the computer and logged on again. I went online and just started to read a random story on ff.n. Maybe fifteen minutes later, I heard someone at the door, asking to be let in, followed by the sound of a Bishi Ball opening and the door being unlocked.

It was getting late by this time, and most of my Bishies were asleep, with the exception of Hiei. I logged off and looked around the room.

Hiei and Hi-kun were sitting on the window sill, the latter fast asleep. Yusuke was sitting against the wall in a corner, apparently sleeping. The rest of my Bishies were in their Bishi Balls.

Demoonica and Zander were curled up in one of the beds; both of them were sleeping as well.

'_Wow, I guess it must be pretty late…_' I thought, glancing at the clock. 11:30. Getting up quietly, I slipped my shoes off and climbed onto the other bed, falling asleep without even getting undressed.

I woke the next morning to a small body jumping on me.

"Onee-sama, wake up! Onee-sama, it's time for breakfast!" a small voice was yelling at me. The body stopped jumping on my back and seemed to have settled for poking me. I rolled over to try to get away from the poking.

"Outoto, I don't think you should poke her there…" Yusuke's voice said quietly before something jabbed me in the boobs. Hard.

My eyes flew open as my hands went to cover the spot that was poked to protect it from further harm. I sat up, hands still protecting my chest, and glared at the two Bishonen who were now on the floor laughing. One was Yusuke, one was Briar. Even Sess looked slightly amused.

"I found this on the desk; it's addressed to you, if you can call it an address…" Tris handed me a folded note. I opened it and read it quickly.

_Meg-_

_Thank you for letting us stay in your room for the night. I'm sorry I couldn't thank you in person, but we wanted to get an early start and we didn't want to wake you. Trust me; being woken up at five isn't pleasant._

_-Demoonica, Zander, & Damia._

I got up off of the bed, pushing Yusuke aside so I had room to stand. Or rather, I kicked him aside. Not like he didn't deserve it…

"Hey! What was that for, Trainer Girl!" he asked. Sending him a 'you-know-very-well-what-it-was-for' look, I grabbed another outfit and went to get changed. Tris went around and collected our stuff and by the time I was dressed again, we were ready to walk out the door.

Twenty minutes later, we were walking through the woods. From what I was able to gather from my map, we were in the Black Jewels territories. Which meant that we had to be very careful about where we wandered.

"Remind me again why we have to be careful here?" Yusuke asked to the umpteenth time. "We haven't seen so much as a squirrel since we entered these territories."

I stopped walking and faced him.

"Be-CAUSE, Yusuke," I said, stressing the second syllable of 'because', "in the Trilogy, there men who, if sufficiently provoked, could rip you apart if they wanted to."

"But you said that their whole society centered on females." Yusuke argued.

"Yusuke, if the males would rip you apart, imagine what a FEMALE on the killing-edge would be like. The females are worse than the males."

Yusuke stayed silent. Hiei suddenly looked up at the tree-line and quickly glanced around. Yusuke noticed and was immediately alert.

"What is it, Aniki?" he asked quietly.

"There's something in the trees. We're being watched." Hiei answered just as quietly. Tris, Briar, and Sess were all alert in their Bishi Balls. Hi-kun was just a bit confused in my arms.

"Can you find it with the Jagan?" I asked in a low voice.

"No, I have to know what I'm looking for." He answered. He was about to say something else when we heard something from one of the trees.

"Cat, you can't go down there, that's a Trainer."

"I know. You know I've always wanted to leave the village, and this is the perfect way!"

"NO, Cat. It's my job to protect you, and that includes protection from Trainers."

"I'm going down there. End of discussion." There was a rustling sound from a tree to our left. Someone dropped from the tree. They stood up and I was able to get a good look at them.

She, since no man could possibly have breasts, had hair the color of sunlight and eyes the color of the sky. She was wearing casual attire, at least casual in comparison to some of the elaborate clothes that to books described. She was wearing very loose dark blue pants and a loose light blue blouse. Around her neck was a golden chain with a very dark gem on it. I wasn't sure if it was a normal gem or a Jewel.

"Hello, Trainer." She greeted with slight formality. Yusuke and Hiei both tensed. "My name is Jaenelle Angelline. I have a request, if you wouldn't mind listening to me."

"I'm listening." I said.

"I'd like to come with you, if it's not too much trouble."

I weighed my options. If I decided to let her come with us as part of my team, she could be a valuable asset. She knows how to deal with males and how to take care of herself. If I didn't, I'd be missing an opportunity to get another Bishoujo and finally figure out how the Craft worked. I took out an empty Bishi Ball.

"I guess if you want to…" I said. Another figure dropped from the tree. This one was male. He was wearing leather pants which were, unfortunately, not tight, and he was shirtless. He had golden eyes and shoulder-length black hair, and his skin was an even golden tan. He also had a golden chain around his neck, with a dark gem on it as well, though not as dark as the one that Jaenelle was wearing. His most astonishing feature, though, were his large bat wings.

"Cat, this isn't the only way to leave the village, you know." He said to Jaenelle.

"Lucivar, I said I was going to do this, and you know as well as I do my word is final." Jaenelle said back. She turned back to me. "Please catch me. I want to see the world outside the village and the only way to do that is with a Trainer."

I nodded and, without another word, I threw the Bishi Ball at her with my free arm. She was sucked into it, and it locked without a fight. My Dex in my pocket beeped. Taking it out, I listened to the description.

"_Bishoujo registered. Jaenelle Angelline from the Black Jewels Trilogy, stage Sama. The most powerful character in the three books, Jaenelle led a hard life early on, since she is Witch, dreams made flesh. She wears Birthright Black and Ebony as her darkest Jewel. This Bishoujo has made the Offering to the Darkness._" My jaw dropped.

"Say that again, please?" I asked weakly.

"_This Bishoujo has made the Offering to the Darkness._" My Dex repeated. Closing the machine, I set Hi-kun on the ground and picked up the Ball that was now occupied by Jaenelle.

"Well, now that you have Jaenelle, you might as well take me too. She's not going anywhere without me." Lucivar brought my attention back to him. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, go on, capture me."

Wordlessly, I did what he said, and in moments, my Dex was beeping at me again.

"_Bishonen registered. Lucivar Yaslana, stage Sama. A Warlord Prince who wears Birthright Red and Ebon-gray, he's also a powerful character. Half Eyrien, he is the youngest son of the High Lord of Hell and is a fierce warrior. He was raised in war camps and treated like he was lower than dirt because of his mixed blood. Lucivar is usually only caught by experienced Trainers because he is liable to lose his temper very quickly. This Bishonen has made the Offering to the Darkness._" My Dex chirped at me.

"My life just got a hell of a lot harder…" I muttered as I let the two out of their Balls and picked up Hi-kun again. Hiei and Yusuke disappeared into theirs so there wouldn't be such a big crowd. That was when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. It was a shadow in the woods that looked strangely canine. What confused me was the glint of gold I saw. Jaenelle noticed what I was looking at and grinned.

"It's Smoke!" she exclaimed happily. The creature bounded out of the trees, revealing itself to be a wolf. Around its neck, almost completely hidden in its fur, was a purple stone on, once again, a gold chain. My Dex chirped at me one last time.

"_Seibutsu identified. Smoke. He is one of the kindred Blood from the trilogy, and part of Jaenelle's court. The kindred have the ability to communicate on the psychic threads. Smoke wears the Purple Dusk Jewel._"

"And now life doesn't seem too bad…" I said cheerily. Smoke padded cautiously up to me and tentatively smelled my hand. Then he looked questioningly at Jaenelle.

"What do you mean, she smells odd? She's a human girl, of course she smells different." Jaenelle said to him. There was a pause before she started talking again. "She doesn't smell like other humans? What are you talking about? You probably just smell her other Bishonen and Bishoujo. And yes, she's part of the pack now." There was another pause. "You'll have to ask her if you can. Go ahead."

This whole conversation was almost comical. That's probably why I jumped so badly when I heard a masculine voice in my head.

_Girl-human, may I join your pack and travel with you? I won't be trouble._

I looked as Smoke.

"D-did you just… talk to me? In my head?" I asked. I must have sounded so dumb asking that question. Smoke gave a short nod. "Wow. That was so cool. Sure, you can tag along if you want. You'll just have to catch your own food."

Smoke nodded eagerly, giving me what had to be the equivalent of a grin.

"Let's head for the next town. Hey, I don't believe I caught your name." Jaenelle said. Lucivar nodded in agreement.

"My name is Megan. Call me whatever nickname you want, I've been called Trainer Girl, Sanzo, Wolf, Bob2… Yeah, I have quite a few nicknames." I replied, somewhat embarrassed that I didn't introduce myself earlier. (AN: it's true, I've been called Sanzo. It's practically my most common nickname. Alex is called Goku because of the scary similarities between the two, Haley is Gojyo for the same reason, and Laura is like Hakkai, it's kinda cool.)

"So what's the next town?" Lucivar asked. I opened up my Dex once again and checked the map. There was a blue dot that said 'YOU' and a red dot that said 'Cigam City'. According to the scale at the bottom, it was about three miles to the north. I showed them the screen.

"Okay, then, we're off to Cigam City!" Jaenelle said happily.

* * *

There you have it. 


	15. 15: Lost and Found

Hey, I'm back!

Dis: if i owned any of this, do you REALLY think it'd be on this site?

* * *

All of my Bishies except Jaenelle and Lucivar stayed in their Bishi Balls. Jaenelle claimed to want to get to know me better, and Lucivar claimed it was his duty to protect Jaenelle, and I knew better than to argue.

We ended up walking for the better part of two hours, since Cigam City was pretty close to where we were. An hour in, I gave in to my curiosity looked at my two newest Bishies. Well, I was actually staring at Lucivar's wings. He noticed this.

"Well?" he asked as he rustled his wings, clearly waiting for my reaction.

"There are no words to describe what I think, it's just that cool," I said. I could feel my hands flexing, fingers just itching to touch his wings.

'_No,_' I commanded myself silently, '_I will leave his wings alone, however friggin' cool they are._'

"So," Jaenelle said, breaking the silence, "how much do you know about us, other than what that machine said?"

"Judging by how well she knows US, I'd say quite a damn bit," Yusuke cut in. I jumped and looked at him.

"When did you come back out?" I asked. Lucivar smirked.

"My friend, you and I will get along just fine," he said. Yusuke smirked back and then went back into his Bishi Ball. I looked at Jaenelle.

"That was the best damn trilogy I've ever read. I could not put it down, I loved it that much," I said in complete honesty.

"Then you know all the important things."

"If you mean the stuff about Ranks and kindred and stuff, yeah, I know all about that."

"And you're not afraid or nervous?" Jaenelle looked at me and then to the Jewel on her necklace.

"No, should I be?" I asked far more casually than I would have thought was possible, considering who I was talking to. Jaenelle shook her head, but she was much more relaxed after that.

"You humans have something called Birthstones, right?" Lucivar spoke up.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Just curious. What's yours?"

"Well, I was born in September, so that makes me a sapphire," I replied. He nodded. After that, silence reigned supreme.

"I think I see the city," Jaenelle said, breaking the silence that was beginning to get uncomfortable. I squinted through the trees, silently cursing the fact that the prescription on my glasses was getting weak.

"I can't see it. Lucivar, would you please fly up and take a look?" I asked as politely as I could. He looked at me, then at Jaenelle, who nodded, and then he spread his large wings and took off. I felt a slight tingle run up my spine, but I dismissed it as chills from the sudden breeze his wings had created. I watched in awe as he rose higher in the air.

"DAMN I wish I could do that…" I murmured. "That is so damn cool…"

"There's a city up ahead, but there's something going on," Lucivar said as he landed.

"Let's hurry, then. Don't wanna miss out on the excitement," I said. Lucivar and Jaenelle both nodded. Jaenelle backed up a few paces before making a short run and launching herself into the air. I felt that tingle run up my spine again as I watched her keep moving in the air, seemingly unaffected by gravity. I couldn't brush the tingle off as wind-chill this time. My right hand automatically went for Sess's Ball on my belt, but it didn't make it because of the arm that locked itself around my waist.

"It'll be quicker if I carry you. Don't worry, I won't drop you. Cat would have a fit if I did," Lucivar's voice said from right behind me. I didn't have any time to respond before my feet left the ground. The tingle made its way up my spine again, and this time it stayed there. I opened my eyes and looked around, not being aware that I had even closed them. I watched the treetops rushing below me, and I felt my fear of heights try to take control, but I pushed it aside. This was FAR too cool to ruin by stupid fears.

It took us maybe a minute to reach the town. They landed just outside the main gates, and Lucivar put me back on the ground. There was no guard at the gate, which I found odd.

"I guess we just go in?" I said questioningly. Jaenelle just shrugged and we walked through the gate. The two of them went into their Bishi Balls and Hiei came out and took their place. I found I was a lot more comfortable with him than I was with Jaenelle and Lucivar, and for a spilt second I wondered why, but the commotion in the center of town quickly grabbed my attention.

It was an absolutely HUGE crowd. At first I thought it was a battle, but something told me otherwise.

"-and then he vanished!" a girl was sobbing. "He vanished, and he took D with him!" With that, she collapsed into the arms of the Bishonen that was next to her. In the back of my mind, I vaguely pinned the name 'Tet-chan' to the face, along with the phrase _Petshop of Horrors_. I heard a number of people start murmuring.

"Poor girl…"

"Had a Chibi stolen from her…"

"Third one this week…"

"…hear they target random people…"

"As long as they have a Chibi, doesn't matter who they are…"

"Sad…"

I pushed my way through the crowd, trying to get a better view. Looking at the girl pulled something in me. Why wasn't I trying to find Alex? Wasn't she my best friend?

'_I don't know where she is, and I don't know where to start looking…_' I thought, trying to justify what I didn't do.

"Hey," I said, not really registering that I was talking until I had said it. Gathering my courage, I continued. "You said they took a Chibi from you?" The girl, who really couldn't have been more than thirteen at the very oldest, nodded tearfully.

"Tet-chan said it was a Halfling," she choked out. Hiei and I exchanged glances.

"What'd he look like?" I asked; dread building in the pit of my stomach. She pointed at my Bishonen.

"Like him, but with blue eyes and a darker skin tone. Said that he was collecting for his employer or something," she described, and then, not being able to say any more, just started crying again. A flash of what I can only describe as guilt lanced through my chest. Steeling myself, I glanced at Hiei, who, knowing what I was going to say, nodded.

"Where did he go?" I asked gently. She tried to tell me, but couldn't.

"He went in that direction," the girl's Bishonen pointed to the southeast. I nodded and went back into the crowd. I spent the next minute or so fighting through the people, who suddenly decided that they had something better to do. Once we were almost alone, I turned to Hiei.

"It's the same one," he said, not having to hear my question to answer it. "I'd have found his hideout already, but I'd need to know what I as looking for." I nodded and reached for one of my Bishi Balls. The Bishonen himself beat me to it, however.

"I heard what happened," Lucivar said the second he was able to. "I might be able to pick up his psychic scent, though it's a slim chance." I looked at him.

"Please? That Halfling took my best friend, and I have to find her." When he nodded, I added, "She'd kill me if I didn't…" Lucivar went back to where the girl and her Bishonen were, and I could feel a sharp tingle run up my spine.

'_What the hell is that!_' I thought. '_Once when he took off, once when Jaenelle took off, again while he was carrying me and now here. What the HELL could it--_' Then a sentence from the books floated through my head, and then it clicked. _"Even Eyriens need a LITTLE Craft to fly. Prothvar said so."_ (1)

Lucivar waved us over just as I figure out what the tingling was from.

"I think I found the right one, but it's like it's being covered up by something."

_There's a human camp not far from here._ Smoke's voice sounded in my head. He came out of the forest a little to our left, scaring the shit outta me for a second. _But… smells unusual. Not human, not Bishonen._ He looked confused.

"Halflings," Lucivar spat.

"Show us where," I said to the kindred wolf. He gave an odd sort of nod and led us into the woods.

It didn't take long to get where he wanted to take us, but really, 'human camp' wasn't the right term. 'Fortress' would have been better.

It basically looked like someone had built a three-floor house out of steel. There were fences around it, with barbed wire at the top of them. There were guards placed at every break in the fencing, and at every door, as if they didn't want anyone to get in.

Or out.

_This is it. Smells odd. Many different scents, many different ages._ Smoke said. Meaning that a lot of people came through at different times.

"So how do we get in?" I asked. "We can't exactly waltz through the front door, and bashing our way through isn't such a good idea either."

"Sneak in under a sight shield," Lucivar said quietly. Before I could say anything, that sharp tingle I came to associate with Craft ran up my spine again. Lucivar motioned for me to shut up and Hiei went back into his Bishi Ball, leaving just myself and my newest Bishonen. I gave a small squeak of surprise when he lifted me up and flew over the fence toward an open window on the second floor.

Apparently, the person who owned this place had no sense of taste. The window opened to the very end of a one-way hall. Everything was either steel or marble, with the exception of blankets in the containment cells we were passing. With every cell we had to pass, I was getting more and more pissed off. Each cell had a Chibi or two in it. I saw plenty that I recognized from watching anime or reading manga, and even a few from video games. They looked well-cared-for, for the most part. I was nearly to the stairs at the end of the long hall when I heard the one thing I didn't think I'd ever be glad to hear.

"Man, I'm hungry… I could really go for some pocky right about now…"

My heart leapt into my throat as I heard the voice I'd know in my sleep. I pulled away from Lucivar and ran to the door I heard the voice coming from. Judging by the lack of tingling in my spine, I figured that the sight shield wasn't over me anymore. I ran up to the little window on the door.

Inside the cell was a girl. She had brown hair that was all stringy from lack of brushing, an orange shirt that looked a little dirty, and blue jeans that looked a little worn at the bottoms.

All in all, my best friend looked alright. Just covered in dirt.

"Al-chan!" I said. Alex jumped and looked up.

"Meg-chan?" she gasped, stunned. "You're…here?" She got up and came to the gap in the door. "Can you get me out? I'm starving! They haven't come by with food in forever! What took you so long, by the way?"

I grinned. Yup, same old Alex. I glanced at Lucivar. "Can you get the lock off the door?"

He nodded and told us to stand clear. A burst of Ebon Gray power and a wiggle-around burst of tingling in my spine, and Alex was in the hallway with us.

"They took my Bishies from me! From what I heard from the Chibis, they keep Trainers' things on the third floor. Did you know that they have the whole group of main characters from that game you like so much?" I grinned.

"To the top floor, then."

* * *

There, review?


End file.
